Under
by PaulieJuice
Summary: They can't know what's under my mask. What's behind my wall. They can't know about my past and my memories of pain. Because if they find out about me it won't be good. The Titans will find out I'm a monster.. *New Chapter Everyday! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first story. (Holla at a playa.) But, don't let this make you stop reading. If there is any problem with my uploading or something in my plot, (Eh, try and keep that last one to yourself), just message me in my replies.. thingy.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Uno**

They didn't ever see me. I mean they saw "Beast Boy" but, not me.. _Garfield Logan_. It's not their fault, I want it that way. I don't want them to see me. I need my wall, my mask, to protect what's under. "Beast Boy" is the perfect mask. He is too hyper and happy for anyone to question. He laughes, pulls pranks and makes jokes. The guy's protection could rival the Great Wall, which he thinks locates in Japan.

That brings my to my problem, "Beast Boy" is an idiot. I created him with the education of third graders. Also, he has no strength in hand-to-hand combat. Without powers of course. I on the other hand have a highschool education and very high training in the art of _"Kick Your Butt- Fu"._

This bothers me so much, sometimes I feel like I am about to explode. Things like this usually happen when I'm getting put down by Raven on intellegence. Or, when Robin beats me in sparring in less than thirty seconds. I have such a hard time controling these urges to say, 'Yes, I do know who Poe is...' or 'I know George Washington wasn't in Pearl Harbor'. I have such a hard time controlling the urges to beat Robin to the ground in less than _fifteen seconds _and dodge his fists when they hit me in the sides. It is without a doubt harder than my primal urges.

Then I remember why I do this, and it is worth it. It's worst for them to know than for me to fall down a bit. I remember I need to protect what's under my mask, my "Beast Boy". Because, I'd rather them think I'm annoying than think I'm a monster. _And that's what I am._

I'm a monster in both senses of the word. 1) I have the look. I mean I'm _green with fangs and claws._ I have the power. _I_ do, not "Beast Boy". I fear myself sometimes with the Beast inside me and the ability to do things science says is imposible. Being able to change into every creature in the animal kingdom, _plus some._ Did I mention I can change into mythical creatures too? Of course, I never tried this in battle, I'm "Beast Boy" then. 2) My past. I thas made me turn into something.. _Bad. _The pain has made me ruthless. The years before, and sometime during, my time with the Doom Patrol was _torture. _

I can't let them know about me. I want them to believe in "Beast Boy" but, he's starting to break. The want for protection is being taken over by a need. A need to be loved for being _Garfield Logan. _My insides are conflicting, I don't know how many insults I can take, I don't know how many kicks. And I can only hope that even if I show whats under they still won't know.

_I have to hope the Titans know nothing about me._


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys. There won't be a long wait for updates on this story to come out. You'll probably have to wait till tomorrow for a new one. I don't really care much for popular-ness on this thing. I just need a way to get these ideas out of my noggin. If there are any problems report them to reviewies. Also, BBRAE will be coming up soon but it's going to be a slow process. Maybe, I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Dos**

I was making my way to breakfast. I could already smell Cyborg's victims. I would have to ready my mask for a heavy attack of "Tofu vs Meat". The farther I walked down the narrow grey hallway the more I braced my self. As I came up on the doors I put on my smile. _I hate mornings._

"Beast Boy" entered the kitchen / common room. Swaggering towards his mechanical friend with a wide grin. He could smell Cyborg's meaty breakfast. Opening his green mouth he started the battle.

"Yo man! I hope you know if you choke on that messed up meal I'm not going to save you," Not the most wittiest assesment but, it worked.

" I hope _you know _if you and a ham sandwich were chokin', I'd save the sandwich... Mmmmm, meat!"

"Nice Cy, two kills in one," This vicious war went on for a few more minutes until Robin stopped it due to the level of the fighing titans' voices. Strange, he didn't even notice his other teamates. He was to focused on Cyborg and his argumeant. But now he noticed all of them. Starfire was clinging to Robin's arm like a leech as they talked over their... their... nuclear radiation? Star's cooking, he shivered, he felt bad for Robin, having to eat that stuff more than the rest of the team. Due to his _relationship _with the alien princess. Cyborg was _still eating. _That guy could totally hold his meat. It was disgusting. Raven was reading her book in front of the main window while slowly sipping her tea. She looked so nice and calm... Now was a great time for "Beast Boy" to start pissing her off.

* * *

"You are such an _imbecile. _Why must you annoy me so much? All I do is seat here and you walk over and start pestering me! You are an idiot, _Beast Boy_._" _And with those not-so-famous words I was covered in black magic and flunged out the window. _Tell me something I don't know.. _Is what I thought as I turned into a falcon right before my head hit the rocks below. I guess I deserved it. I did send "Beast Boy" after her but, I couldn't help it. If I didn't the team would question me about leaving Raven alone. They would thing I liked her. _No way. _And my wall would come down in the prosesses. They would make me explain my actions.

As I walked I thought of Raven and liking her. _I _really like Raven but, of course, "Beast Boy" cannot. It was different with Terra. We could both like her and not be questioned. And I did like Terra, a lot. The pain of losing her was able to be shown through "Beast Boy". Who wouldn't expect him to be sad? Though I could've easily hidden this saddness away from my team.

But with Raven "Beast Boy" wasn't good enough. He wasn't smart enough to understand her. When she really need comforting _I _would be there. For her because, she needed it. After that wizard broke her heart that was _me_ she talked to. After I talked to Raven she hugged me. I was so happy, close to the happiest I ever felt. But, I couldn't hug back. "Beast Boy" wouldn't hug Raven, but I sure as hell wanted to.

* * *

**I hoped you like this so far I think I might chill for a day (or two) in order to see what happens with my ideas for this thingy. If you have any don't be shy with typing them in and clicking "SEND"!**

**-PaulieOut**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holla buddies! This chapter took a little long than my other chapters. I made those short because I kinda wanted to set up Garfield before I get into any changes and actual plot. If you have any thoughts tell me! I like reading stuff people say :)**

**Oh! I re-did this chapter I went back, saw something someone said and fixed it. You be welcomed.**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Tres**

The alarm is the most annoying and exciting thing. It's annoying because it always comes at the worst times. If I didn't know better I'd think we were on a television show. The siren goes of when you're about to beat the boss level of a video game or when you're in a heated argument over where the remote is._ It goes of at the worst times. _But, when I see the flashing lights and hear the alert I get pumped for the villian we are going to stop. I love how it gives me something to do outside of the tower. Fighting helps me with my more... _primal_ side.

So, when I was getting ready to bit into my sandwich the lights flashed red and the screaming sound filled my ears. I sighed and sat my perfectly made lunch down and waited for Robin.

"Trouble!" He shouted as the spikey haired guy bounded down the stairs. This hade to be one of his stupiest habits ever. We've been living here for years; I think I know what the alarm means.

"What is it know?" Cyborg groaned as he whipped the remaining greese from his hands. He was always working on his _baby_ and did not like being interrupted. By now everyone was in the room waiting to see what criminal we're going to face. I got up from my seat and walked over by Raven.

"It's Docter Light," I groaned at the villians name, "He's robbing the bank on 2nds street! Titans go!" The Boy Wonder shouted and ran out the door while the rest of us followed. I know he likes justice and stuff but, he was _way_ to excited. This was one of the main reasons I did not want to talk about my past.

* * *

No you may be wondering, 'Hey Garfield, what does you past have to do with justice?'. Well, after my parents died I was alone. Completely alone, in Africa, in a jungle. For a few days I survived with what I could, my powers didn't work that great in the begining and not wanting to eat meat made this difficult. But, the more I walked around the jungle the more I tested out my powers. It hurt, a lot, but I learned that's how my powers worked. Even now any morph hurts my body. I would change as I wondered around looking for food and a somewhat nice place to sleep. Apparently there were other people who enjoyed wondering the jungle and two of those people found me. When I say "found" I mean "kidnapped". I was "found" by two men and they took me to a building where I would stay for a long time. They put me in a cage; I felt like a _monster._

They didn't just keep me in a cage for the pure enjoyment of having me there. They used me as a... weapon. They made me break into banks, goverment buildings, secret facilities, the works. The two men "found" me because they saw me change and used my powers to steal things from these places. Of course nothing I did was good enough, it didn't matter if I got the item or not.

I felt so scared. I _knew_ that I could easily change and get away. But, I thought that no matter what they would still find me. I thought that if they could find me in the jungle once they could find me again. Looking back I see that they were afraid of me too. Slight wide-eyed glances when I growled. But, when I was there, caged like an animal, _they_ were the scary ones. And they used that against me.

It was terrible. They would beat me constantly. Anything I did was _offensive. _Anything I said was _wrong. _For a while I found a lope hole around the speaking rule. I would say things in English. (They were both natives to the area.) But, soon they started beating me saying, 'If you have something to say speak like a normal person. Though it's not like you are one of those anyway.' They only feed me enough to survive, which was every other week. I was hungry and weak but I kept it together. I managed to find a way out. I noticed that if I tripped an alarm the authorities would come.

One I was to rob some research center for... blueprints? Anyway, I did not disable the alarm system when I entered the vault. I stepped on a laser as I dropped from the vent. The siren that went of was terribly loud. But, I sat down on the floor and waited for the police to arrive. When they did I told them about what happened, how I was "found" by men and how they made me steal. They were unsure at first but then I led them to the men in the get-away car. The police kept me in their station for a while until something else happend.

I thought after everything with those guys things would get better. I was 5 when I was taken, I spent a year with those men. But, the pain was only begining.

* * *

We reached the bank at break-neck speeds. Me and the girls in the sky while Robin and Cyborg drove to the scence. We didn't even stop to plan, the team just busted through the doors. Docter Light was in the vault with bags of money. He spun around and said one of the cheesest things ever.

"Welcome Titans! You're just in time to see the brilliance of Doctor Light _shine!_" Someone please kill me now. I couldn't help myself. I needed to say something back to this dunderhead.

"Atleast I don't have to sleep with a night light!" I gave a "Beast Boy" grin at my witty comment. I then got into a fighting stance. The other thing I love about missions is I can be myself without the others noticing. That is, if I stay in animal form.

"Titans, go!" As we started of I transformed into a rhino and charged for 'Docter Wet Himself'. I ran through the smoke from Star's bolts and Cy's sonic cannon. Before I even made contact I was thrown to the wall. _Crap. _Everyone kept fighting as I changed my stratgey. I was going to sneak up behind him _then_ attack. I transformed into a bird as I flew around the enemy.

After a few attacks I got sick of this pittiful excuse of a villian dodging my strikes. I could not take it, I could do so much more! I could take him down with my own bare hands! Completely forgeting my 'wall' I walked into the smoke in _human_ form. Doctor Light saw me coming and started throwing light rays at me. I dodged them with ease. The criminal doubled his attacks, pointing most of his offensive towards me.

"_Since when do you fight like a_ human_?_" Doctor Light questioned in confusion. I wasn't paying any attention to my teammates who were also starring at me. The only thing I thought of was what the villian said, '_like a human'_, with those words in my head I pounced. He was surprised at first but then put his hand up to me and attempted to fire his shot. Before he did I grabbed his arm and twisted it until he was on his knees.

"Dude, what are you doing!" _Cyborg.. Shit..._ I forgot about my friends. I looked at my metal buddy, a mixture of emotions in his half robot face. My grip loosened. Doctor Light took this opening and struck me in the head. Thank _God_ he hit me. If I were to knock him out I would have gotten interagated until my brain exploded. I couldn't go back in and fight like that again. But, I couldn't just go home..

Beast Boy charged at Doctor Light.

* * *

The fight lasted a lot longer than it should've. I didn't think me fighting with my mask would change anything but it did.. I hope they didn't notice the difference. I had no idea what I was trying to do when I fought as "Beast Boy", I only really do that in training. Not when actual trouble was going on.

"Beast Boy! What was that? That fight lasted way too long. First, you ran up to him while dodging every attack like a kung-fu master. Then, you go back in like a complete nut case! It was like you were helping Doctor Light! You need to stop getting in the way of everyone! I almost hit you with my birdarangs _twice_." Nevermind, they noticed. I just hoped he would pay more attention to me 'being a nut case' and lay of the 'kung-fu master'. I got more and more angry as Robin's lecture continued. I didn't show it though, fighting with this idiot never got me anywhere.

"You know what? This can not happen again! You will sparr with me in tomorrow mornings training! I need to see what the _hell_ you think when you do something like this! You need to practice your fighting if you want to go on these missions!" The Boy Blunder walked off leaving me alone on the street corner. The other titans followed their _leader_. I morphed into an eagle and took of for home.

* * *

I decided to skip dinner. I wasn't that hungry, besides I could get a snack later. I walked past my friends with a _Garfield_ face. I don't think I'd be questioned for being a bit grouchy. I think they kinda knew I wasn't going to eat because, as I walked by I could smell Cyborg's super meaty pasta sauce. He didn't cook that anymore when I was around for dinner. Refusing to gag I walked to my room. I could feel everyone looking at me but, I couldn't care less at the moment.

Leaving the thick awkwardness I walked into my very messy bedroom. I liked it messy, it kept unwanted guests, teammates and enemies, away from the things I hid. I mean, would you want to dig through piles of garbage? Under my piles of clothes and pizza boxes I had my _personal_ items. I guess the stankyness was a wall to keep my private things protected.

I hopped onto my top bunk and began to think about what I was going to do in the morning. Sparring with Robin was not a privilage, it was a punishment. I had know idea if _I_ was going to take this punishment or if "Beast Boy" was. I laid in my bed still on the fence on what I was going to do. On one hand if _I _was to fight I would be able to continue to fight with the team on missions but, I would get questioned on why I hid things from my team and how I learned to fight. On the other hand if "Beast Boy" was to fight I would lose and probably be suspended until I could prove otherwise but, I wouldn't be questioned as much as the other option. I would get lectured both ways...

* * *

**How splendid! I just did the finishing of my Chapter of Third! If you are filled with happiness over this Earthly writing piece, please do the contacting and tell me!**

** Happy? There is some Starfire.**

**-PaulieOut**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have re-typed this about 6 times... The first three times the site kicked me out! Curse you updates... Curse you...**

** Anyway, I am starting this damned chapter AGAIN. Hopefully, Green Day will be able to help my creative-ness flow like a river that is flowing... With creative-ness :)**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Cuatro**

I woke up at around 6:30 am. Totally not my normal time, due to the fact Cyborg usually has to pour water on me so, I can get up for training. I was very annoyed with myself for not getting more sleep. I already stayed up too late with my thinking. I'm still clueless on what I'm going to do. I rolled off the side of my bunkbed, landing on my feet with cat like stealth. Since I never wake up this early I wasn't really expecting anyone in the common room. But, as I walked down the hall and enter the room I saw a purple head on the 'U'-shaped couch. Knowing immedently who it was I made sure I was silient. If Raven was cranky in the afternoon I don't think I could stand her in the morning.

I had a theory that getting thrown out of window at 6:30 in the morning would _not_ be fun.

Walking over to the kitchen to get some tofu bacon Raven's scent, which consisits of lavender and green tea, got oddly stronger. I turned around and saw that she was right behind me. Smiling I continued my journey to the fridge.

"You're up early this morning." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Ya know Rae, early bird gets the worm." I changed into a sparrow adding affect to my statement. Raven's face remainded unchanged.

"Don't lie to me.. And don't call me 'Rae'." Pretending to be hurt I replied,

"I am not a liar, _Rae_."

"Fine don't tell me. Just keep it bottled up. But, remember _Garfield_, I'm here for you." I looked into her eyes, _Did she really just say that? Does she really care?_

"You really care?"

"Of course, we're all family." I looked at her again. _Is she blushing?_

"Thanks Raven." And I really ment it. Though Starfire said this every day hearing it from Raven was different. You could feel the honesty in the words. It felt insanly refreashing. "That means a lot.. Oh and don't call me Garfield." I had begun to cook my tofu when I was suprised even more.

"Can I have some?" I looked at her in complete shock.

"You want some tofu?"

"Well, if you don't have enough then I cou-"

"No, no. It's fine Rae I have plenty." I got out some more tofu and put it on the pan. I really couldn't believe she was being nice to me. Maybe it's because I scared her shitless last night during battle. Looking over I saw that she was now sitting on one of the barstools reading a book. It was big and ancient, her eyes were looking intently on the pages.

"Hey, Rae, whatcha' reading?" She looked up at me quickly then looked back down.

"Nothing you'd find interesting... It's just one of my old books."

"Well, I see that." I looked at her and smiled. Raven looked up again, her face had softned.

"Beast Boy, you're tofu is burning."

"Damn!" Luckily I put the flame out in time. It didn't look burned. I got two plates and put the tofu on them. Then I heard a slight chuckle. "Raven! Are you laughing at me!"

"Uhm," She cleared he throat, "No, I was not laughing at you."

"Okie dokie, Rae." I gave her a wink. Which made her glare at me; that just made me smile more.

_I need to get up early more often._

* * *

Before I knew it, it was already 8:30 and everyone was already up. Me and Raven's conversation was no more and I was now arguing with Cyborg. Which sadly wasn't as much fun.

"Hey, BB, do you know what's better than meat? Nothing!"

"I forget how deep you can get sometimes Cy."

"Bacon does that to me, man. Bacon does that to me..." With that he took another huge bit of his enormous breakfast.

"Glad murder makes you feel that way, dude." With a content smile he finished his meal and we began yet another video game battle.

After yelling and shouting I was able to beat me metal friends butt, _thrice_. While I was performing my super victory dance Robin walked in. I had seen him earlier this morning but, afterwards he disapeared to his room.

"Time for training. Let's go titans." He seemed a lot more serious today and it did not make me feel good. Having no other choice I followed Cy to the gym. I hide my dispair as well as I can.

* * *

For the first hour and a half we all did our own little thing. I was on the treadmill, changing into animals as I go.

_Turtle_

_ Cheetah_

_ Chimpanzee_

_ Dog_

_ Lion_

_ Panther_

_ Elephant_

_ Mouse_

I continued in no real order. Just morphing in rhythm with the changing speeds. It diffenently wasn't a fun and painless experiance, but that happened everytime I change. Running as fast as I could in alligator form, Robin called for us to stop. Turning back into my human form I hopped off of the machine.

"Due to current _event_ instead of running our courses we will sparr with each other. Here are the pairs; Me and Beast Boy, Star and Raven, then Cyborg and Star again. The ring limit is five minutes. No powers, hand to hand only." Getting nods from everyone he continued, "Come on Beast Boy we're up."

But, he was wrong. Beast Boy was not going up _Garfield_ is. I had made my decision, after wieghing my options, I decided I'm going to fight Bird Boy. It might've just been the look on his face that made me do it, or Raven's words from earlier. But, I was determend not to have him win. Though I think it was my primal side that made me choose this way, because as I got into the ring the animals in my head were chanting, '_Beat him.. Beat him.. Beat him!_'

This was going to be awesome.

* * *

_Ding_! The sound of the bell echoed the large room. Robin took his stance and I saw the suprise on his face when I took mine. _Oh, you've never seen my style.. Bird Boy.._ We circled each other and I couldn't keep the cocky smirk off my face.

Robin was the first to charge. He came at me and reeled back for a punch. I skillfully dodged and he fell over. As the Boy Blunder was falling I spun my foot threw the air and struck him in the back. Causing a very nasty sounding, _thud_. I could smell the fear and confusion radiating from two of my teammates. I wasn't able to pin-point it exactly.

I walked over to the other side of the ring. Robin slowly got back up, suprise written all over his face. His eyes seemed to be bulging out from behind his mask. This was a lot more fun then I remembered, I'm so thankful the Doom Patrol taught me these moves. My grin came creeping back when Robin said,

"Where the _hell did that come from_?" I walked slowly towards him hoping he'd do wh-

Robin jumped in the air to kick me, I grabbed his foot and spun him to the corner of the ring.

-at I think he will do.. Since my theory was correct, my grin was even bigger. The Boy Blunder got up even faster this time but was wobbiling slightly. He was having problems steading himself, this gave me an opening. I walked over to him, he was still a bit off balance, and punched him in the face. The finale blow made him fall back down, and I could tell that he was unconsious.

Grinning like an idiot, I turned to Cyborg and flashed him two thumbs-up. His face was in complete shock, as was Starfire's and even Raven's. I jumped out of the ring and began to walk to my room.

Then reality hit me. I just knocked my team leader out, was happy about, and left my friends without another word. I just let my guard down complete and scared my 'family'. If they are even that after what just happened. Even Raven, a half demon who has defeated the devil of all things evil, was scared of me.

They all know I'm a monster.

* * *

** Boo-yah! Thank god I'm done with this. Well this chapter... If anyone has any theories I'd love to hear them. Do you think Beast Boy is going to get kicked off the team? Do you think he'll run away? Maybe Robin is dead? You don'y know but I wanna see ya guess :)**

** -PaulieOut**


	5. Chapter 5

** Enjoying the feedback! Thank you! As a reminder I'm writing Gar a little... overdramatic. But in time, next few chapters, I'll show why he's a little coo-coo.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Cinco**

I realize that my team is probably worried about me. I would bet money that they think the Beast is coming out. As each one of them, except Robin, come up to my door I can smell their confusion and worry. I have yet to let any of them inside to queston me. So, I've been sitting in my room for twenty-four hours, alone. The animals in my head are going nuts from lack of excersize.

You see, the Beast isn't the only thing trying to break out of my brain. Other animals do to, land, water, sky. They all need their own time to be out, to be used. So, as I sit here I hear the echoing of different critters in my head. I could never understand how Raven was able to stay in her room for _weeks_. I couldn't even do it for two days!

Unable to keep up with the howling in my brain, I slowly crept out of my room to the roof. Thank the heavens no one was up there. I walked over to the edge when my current statement turned false,

"Beast Boy what in the hell are you doing!" Turning I saw Raven behind me, clutching her book and floating towards me. "I know things are rough but you can't jump of-"

"You think I'm suicidal?" I looked at her like she had three heads, she would probably suprise me less if she did.

"Well.. I mean.. You're standing of the side of a roof just looking down! What am I supposed to think!

"That I'm going for a fly around town. You know Rae, I have been through worse things, I'm not going to jump off of Titans Tower." I heard her gasp when I took a step back and fell, on purpose of course. After falling a few feet I morphed into a hawk. Flying back up I saw Raven looking over the edge. I flapped my left wing a little more than normal, hoping she'll take it as me waving. Soaring of towards town I looked at the water. It was so nice an clear, you could see the sun reflecting off the small waves. I used to love the water but something happened that caused me to hate it.

Clearing my head of _those_ thoughts, I continued to fly. I landed in the park and turned into a dog. Running around I heard children point and giggle. _Who wouldn't giggle at a green dog? _Changing into a ring-tailed lemour I began to swing from tree to tree. The roars in my head went down in volume and force. Turning back to my orginal form I walked towards the tower. Looking around I saw normal families, with normal kids and parents. Normal teens and normal animals.

It was kind of like getting something crammed in your face. Like, this is what your life looks like, and here is what a normal life looks like. I sighed and finally met the shore line, jumping into the water I turned into a large fish. Swimming home, I thought of what everyone was doing. Cy would probably be working on his car, Starfire kitchen creating new elements, Robin in his room doing wierd Robin stuff, and Raven sitting on the roof reading one of her old books. As I got closer to the tower I realized 'Beast Boy's' hobby during this time was annoying everyone. Maybe it was a good thing that I was showing more, people would get their free time un-interrupted.

Before I landed on the rocky shore I morphed into my normal form and trudged to the front door. At the moment I didn't care if I ran into the others. Maybe they would just let me walk through the common room and not ask me any questions. Going through the front hallway and walking up to the large automatic doors. When I walked into the common room I saw that everyone was sitting on the couch. The strange thing was that the television wasn't on and the room was dead silient.

"Why wasn't I invited to the secret meeting?" I asked puting a fake hurt face on. I knew they were talking about me. I just wanted to mess with them about it.

"Listen BB, if the Beast is coming back I can help you. I can work up a new cure for it." Cyborg said turning in his seat to get a better look at me.

"It's not the Beast, besides I know that guy is never going away. the chemicals only made him wake up. He was always there."

"What? Did you except your demon side?" That was Raven, she was raising both eyebrows higher than her chakra jewel.

"No I did not. I'm not having any problems with the Beast!" I was begining to get angry. They didn't think I could take care of myself! I had the Beast perfectly under control. "I have the Beast perfectly under control!" I repeated my thoughts, "I can even use it without going nuts! Don't you remember the whole 'End of The World Thing'?"

"But, Friend Beast Boy. If it is not the 'Beast' that is doing this than who is?"

"Doing what?" I wasn't having fun messing with them I was just really _pissed_.

"I have the concusion to prove exactly 'what'!" Apparently Robin was getting angry two. He was now out of his chair. I smiled a bit at remembering knocking him out.

"Beast Boy are you _smiling?_ What is so funny? Mind sharing with the class?" Raven was getting a little worked up, there was already a crack in her mug.

"I was just thinking that next time I should hit harder." My smile gone, replaced with a face contorted in anger. I started to leave for my room but was stuck. Looking down I saw that my lower half was covered in a black mist. "Rae! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell us what's going on!" She shouted. Her eyes were glowing slightly.

"Why do you care! The only people on the team who are somewhat nice to me is Cy and Starfire!" I growled loudly. _Shit... I can feel it_...

"BB you need to calm down. Your eyes are.. changing, man!" _I know!_ Taking a deep breath I turn to Raven again.

"_Raven_, let me go." I said in a calm voice.

"Not until you tell us!"

"Unless my father comes back to destroy the world and uses me as a portal, I'm not going to tell_ anyone, __anything!_" That was the wrong thing to say. There was a lone tear stricking her face now. But, she kept the bounds on my legs.

"BB, atleast tell us how you learned to fight like that, man." Cyborg's voice was literally begging me to tell them. I sighed.

"I wasn't always good at shifting. I had problems changing into big animals that could do damage to enemies. So, the Doom Patrol taught me all the different ways to fight hand-to-hand. They all had their own way of fighting so I created _my_ way. I use my animal scences to predect what you do, before you do." I looked at Robin and shrugged. He still seemed cranky but, he motioned Raven to let me go. I turned into a cat to stretch my legs. _That black stuff is funky._

_ "Why didn't you tell us?"_ Robin asked me, or himself, I was unsure of that.

"I didn't want to." I said louder than necessary.

"That's not a good enough answer, BB." Now Cyborg was ganging up on me too. Soon their eyes were all back on me. But, I wasn't giving them anymore information.

"I have my secrets, you have yours.I can fight just as well in animal form. I don't see the difference."

"You have a lot more secrets than us Beast Boy. All we know about you is your first name and how you were part of the Doom Patrol. You've meet my father, Cy has told us about his accedent. We know Robin was with Batman and how Starfire is the princesses of Tameran."

"And that's the way I like it." Raven sighed and dropped the subject but, I could tell it would come back later.

"Friend Beast Boy.. Why were your eyes performing strange tricks." Starfire said quietly. The others seemed to agree with her question, because they all looked at me.

"You guys made me angry." And with that I stalked off to my room. Mentally noting to take the roof next time.

* * *

**Holla, holla, holla, holla my name! Oh snap, the next chapter will be Raven confronting Beast Boy, alone. *Wink Wink***

**-PaulieOut**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long Author's Note today, I saw one of my reviews and someone made a badass point! He/She (?) said that Beast Boy's past is a combination of all the other titans' life.. I love it! If you want to see the comment just, ya know, look at it.. I will use that somewhere... I don't know were exactly, but somewhere :) Also I have seen some interesting theories on what I'm doing with BB's backround, some are crazy and some are right on the nose. I also want to say that I have the worse grammer on Earth. I try, maybe after I'm done with the story I'll come back and fix it.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Seis**

Walking back to my room I was still trying to shake the anger from my head. I couldn't let that happen again. Of course it had happened before, but my friends have never seen it. When I turned into the 'Beast' it had happened, but I kept my eyes closed and looked down. Apparently, Robin hadn't seen it. He wouldn't have been as suprised as he was. This happened first when I was a kid, with those thieves. I of course didn't see it until I was with my uncle, then I was infront of a mirror.

When I get angry, and I mean fuming, the animals inside of me kinda have a.. spazz. Their thoughts, howls and roars, echo in my head as they try to exscape. Trying to get out and 'fix' the problem. This shows in my eyes, they turn more yellow than green. Then my pupils thin and look like cat eyes. Or maybe it's more like a snake? If you really think about it, they look like a yellow version of Jinx's eyes. Her eyes however do not give of the same.. _feel_.. as mine. Mine are animalistic and scary, while hers are funny and animated.

I made it to my room and jumped up to my top bunk. Usually, when I'm frustrated I'll go to my 'rock' to think things through. But, in my room I have more control on who comes in. Anyone can walk up to me while I'm on my 'rock'. I can't really understand why everyone is so worried about me. It's not like I caused any real harm. I mean _sure_ I messed with the mission against Doctor Light.. That didn't mean I was losing my mind.. I'm just getting tired of pretending. I just feel like I can't be the same goofy kid as I was before. I still like to have fun, and if I didn't tell jokes I would fall into a depression. I just don't want to be stupid, to be useless, to be "Beast Boy"...

I wouldn't mind keeping the name Beast Boy, I just don't my friends to call me that. I'm fine with the public not knowing me, I just want my friends to know me. My personality that is. _Not_ my past, not what I did before. Just what I am now. _Not_ how I used to be. I want to change, to show them I am smart. Without them asking what happened to me. Which I know they will, how could they not? Especially Robin, he would want to know every detail, no matter how small. And if I do want them to see me, what's the point of lying? All I can do is avoid, avoid and evade.

But, the more I think the more I _know _they need me to be the optimistic ball of energy. I see how "Beast Boy" is the goofiness that keeps the team from spinning into a dark hole.. Without the jokes, the laughter, everything would be too serious. Sure Starfire is all smiles, but she won't be able to keep the team up. Even she has her moments, one of them being a few minutes ago. She gets angry or confused, and that makes Robin go crazy. That makes Cyborg get pissed, then Raven gets annoyed and stalks off. It would be one big clusterfuck if their wasn't "Beast Boy". I can't be so self-centered..

_Knock.. Knock.._

I smelt lavender, lots of lavender. I knew instantly that it was Raven behind that door. She was probably coming to throw me out a window. I really hit her hard with my words before.. Jumping down and landing on my feet I walked over and opened the door. Expecting pain I flinched back, guarding my face with my arms. After a while there was nothing, looking out from behind my hands I saw that she was just standing there.

" Um.. Hi? " That's all I could get out, not believing that she was so calm after I bashed her. I put my arms down, though I was still on me toes. Ready to spring back from an attack.

" Hello, can I come in? "

" Sure? " I eyed her strangly, she never wanted to come into my room. I didn't blame her, the place was a wreck. I moved over so she could come in. I slowly closed the door, not sure what she wanted. It was not going to be good though.

" You know when you yelled at me about my father? " Yep, nothing good was coming out of this, " Why did you say, '.. my father comes back..' ? I thought Mento was your dad. "

_That's_ what she wanted to talk about? My dad? What the-_ Not cool_. She was using my insult as some sort of leverage to get information on me! And I was going to say sorry..

" I never said anything like that. " I gave my best poker face, trying to think of a lie to get me out of this.

" Don't give me that Beast Boy, I know what you said, and so do you. "

" That's funny, because it doesn't ring any bells.. " I rubbed my chin in deep, pretend, thought. She was glaring at me, I tried not to look threatened by her eyes. Even though she was quite scary.

" Oh, I'll ring your bell, " Somehow her eyes narrowed even more, " _Is Mento your father?_ " She stressed each word. Even though the question was short, it opened a lot of doors. With that questioned answered she could ask many more.

" Yes, " I answered it truthfully, Steve was my father. Just not by blood. I looked at her with a serious face, hoping she would stop. But, as I have learned, the universe hates me..

" Then why did you say, 'comes back' ! Last time I checked Mento is _not_ dead! " I looked at her right in the eye. I can't believe she was doing this to me. She _was_ getting back at me, just not by chucking me of Titans Tower. I continued to look at her, I was not going to answer that question. She was going to have to _choke_ it out of me. The I saw it, her eyes widened, her eyebrows shot up and her face softened.

" You're real dad is dead, isn't he? Mento adopted you. Just like Batman adopted Robin. Wait.. That means your mother is dead too.. Oh, Beast Boy.. " There were two things I didn't like about that statement.. 1) She got it completely right, all of what she said was true. 2) She just compared me to Boy Blunder.

" You can leave now Raven. You got what you wanted, now leave _my room_."

" No. "

" No? "

" Yes. " I was glaring at her, putting her previous look to shame. All of the animal instincts in the world couldn't help me predict what she wanted. How much more information did this women want? Then I felt it. Two pale arms wrapped around my neck, black spandex was pushing against me and a large blue cloak wrapped around my body.

_Raven was hugging me.._ Then I realized why.

" Rae, stop, I don't want your pity. "

" No. "

" Again with the no? "

" We had no idea Beast Boy. We didn't know you lost your parents! I'm so sorry, that's terrible. " Her arms were still around my neck and she had her head on my shoulder. I still wasn't returning her embrace, I didn't need her to think I'm weak.

_" That's only the begining.. "_ I muttered to myself, but she heard it. Raven's head shot off my shoulder, and she pulled back a bit. Though she kept her arms around me.

" What? " She looked into my eyes, her's were filled with concern, even though her face gave off no emotion.

" Nothing.. " I said looking away from her. I can't believe I said that outloud! I have such a big mouth! I need to update the filter between my tongue and my brain.

" Not _nothing_. Something happened inbetween the time when you were with your parents, to the time you were with the Doom Patrol.. "

" Maybe, " I still wasn't looking at her I couldn't. Her face so close to mine.. She's lucky I hadn't pounced on her yet.

" You have to tell me. It's not healthy to keep things in _Garfield_! "

" It's for the better! And don't call my Garfield! "

" No it's not! " She tried to look me in the eyes, but my head was at too wierd of an angle.

" Unless you want Robin to throw my ass in jail, I'm not talking! " _Fuck.. What is wrong with me!_ I can't believe I've told her these things.. Now she really gonna want to know! I looked at her, unable to hide my worry. She was going to tell them, tell them that I did something bad. Really bad.

" Beast Boy.. What happened? I don't think Robin would put you in jail.. But, what happened that would make you think so? " I wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. I all I was aware of was her. Her eyes, her smell, _Raven..._ Not being able to stop myself, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Pulling her back towards me, slowly. I had no idea what in the hell I was doing. But, I started closing the space inbetween us. _She's just so pretty_..

I jerked back and cleared my throat. Shaking my head out of the trance I was in. I quickly removed my arms from her and backed up. I looked at the floor, unable to look at her, but I knew she was still there. That's good, right?

" I can't tell you that Rae.. " I had to leave, so I walked out of the room. Leaving her in my own room, surrounded by garbage and laundry. _Smooth_..

I then walked to the only place I had left, my 'rock'..

* * *

** Awesome, I know am done with this chapter! What do you guys think Raven was thinking? What do you think is going to happen next? Eh, eh?**

** -PaulieOut**


	7. Chapter 7

** My last chapter had tons of grammatical problems, even my author's notes did! I am sorry people of the internet. I don't know if it was this story or my other one, but I keep mixing them up! I'd be typing for _Do Tell_ and add the chapter to this one! Luckily, I'm able to catch that before anyone really notices... I also apologize for the last chapter being short.. I was at a rush for time, I had a huge lacrosse clinic to go to.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Siete**

I sprinted the rest of the way. I just needed to get somewhere to think. I was a dead man, a very dead man. Nothing was going to save me from what Raven was going to do. She was probably going to send me into a dimension made completely of meat. Or worse, ask about my past. I think I would've been happier if she threw me out the window.. Anything was better than her knowing. Because, I knew that once someone knows something, they have to get more information. Especially with a story like my past. Everyone wanted to know more, why can't people just stop? Why can't they think, '_Hey, maybe it would be better not to know..'_?

As I sat on my rock, skipping stones, I thought on why my life was so horrible. Or was, my life was agreeing with me until now. I just don't understand what I did wrong, I did what I could. Really, I did. I just don't know what happened. What could a five year old do to make this all happen? I was in deep thought when I heard noises. It sounded like heavy metal footsteps.

"Hi Cy.." I kept my view on the water, but I knew he was standing behind me.

"Hey little buddy. Raven just locked herself in her room. I know she went to go talk to you... What happened?" I turned to face my large friend, I sighed.

"I kinda, almost, maybe got close to... kissing her.." I skipped another stone. I heard Cyborg do the same sigh I did seconds before. Then he, very ungracfully, sat next to me.

"I always knew you liked her," I looked at him for a moment, "You always try to comfort Rae.. And I saw ya'll together that mornin' a few days ago."

"She's going to kill me."

"If she was, she'd done it already." I sighed and skipped yet another rock, but this one just fell into the water.

"What's been bothering you BB? I can see it, and so can everyone else. You can trust me man, I won't tell Robin... I know that's who you're worried about." I couldn't look at Cyborg, I could hear his worry. I didn't need to see it too.

"I'm sick of it."

"Sick of what man?"

"You really can't guess?" I didn't turn my gaze away from the bay, but I knew he was thinking. It was a while before he said anything, but when he did he was right.

"You're sick of being picked on.. That's why you finally fought Robin, because you didn't want get messed with for losing. Is that it?"

"Since you're my friend, my first and only best friend, I'll tell you there's more," I looked at my metal buddy in the.. eye? His face concerned, I didn't like making people worry, "I graduated highschool when I was tweleve." Cyborg's eyes almost exploded, they were so wide. He looked as if someone told him the only thing left to eat was tofu.

"You-You.. What?"

"I had Mento as a leader and a father. Do you think I would be able to be stupid?"

"But, you always act like you don't have a brain! No offense BB..."

"Don't you remember what I always say? I do have a brain, I just don't use it." I smiled slightly at the memory. But, it was soon gone. Now wasn't a time for smiles.

"So, you're sick of being called an idiot too? It's not our fault you kept that stuff a secret!"

"I know.. I thought it would be for the better... You guys needed someone to pick on. I just don't want to be the punshing back anymore.." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean, 'We needed someone to pick on' ?"

"Imagine a world were you guys weren't. Half of all the jokes you guys make are about me! The only time Raven and Robin kick back is when I'm being a dope!" He had a look of denial on his face, but he slowly started to nod. He didn't agree with what I did, but he knows why.

"I'm sorry man.." He looked at me with sincere eyes, he never ment it. I knew he didn't, that's why I'm telling him this.

"I forgive you." He nodded again, then got up. Right before he left, he turned around.

"Hey BB, does it hurt your feelings when I call you 'grass-stain' ?" I looked at him, he looked like he was erupting guilt. Being called green didn't make me sad or angry. It only hurts when people point and laugh, or shun me. I could take his jokes because they were true, _I'm green._ There's no changing that, besides I called him 'Tin Man'. As long as I could mess with him, he could mess with me.

I told him this, then smiled.

* * *

It was a good hour before I went back inside, the sun had just went down. I walked in on Robin, Starfire and Cyborg eating dinner. Starfire didn't even look up at me, Cy gave me a small smile, and Robin jumped up and started yelling.

"Look, you've been a real ass lately. I've been able to handle it but, now you have Raven locked in her room-"

"That's not something new."

"Shut up Beast Boy! This isn't a joke! You can be so stupid sometimes!" Atleast I knew Cy hadn't told on me, "You go up there and apologize to Raven! If she isn't out of her room for breakfast tomorrow you're off duty!"

"Yes ma'am!" I gave him a salute and walked past him. To make him even more angry I winked at Star. Who giggled, but soon stopped when she saw Bird Boy's face. I could see that he was taking all his self-control not to throw me off the team. I knew I was pushing my luck messing with him, but since I was going to get killed by Rae... Why not go off with a bang?

I made it to Raven's room faster than I thought possible. Which was strange because I was trying to take my time. I was too young and pretty to die. I knocked hard on her door, doing it to some random tune.

"Go away! I don't want to talk about it!" _Yikes.._

"It's me Rae.. Open up I need to talk with you." The door was open faster than the speed of light. I braced myself, again, for an attack from Raven.

"Okay Rae, I know you're mad. Just try and keep the face intact. It's the only thing I got goin'!"

"_I'm sorry_..." I put my arms down. What did she just say?

'What did you just say?"

"I said I'm sorry.."

"For what?" She was shifting her wieght, like she was debating doing something.

"Come in, we can talk in private." I think I was in more shock than I ever have been before. She was letting me in her room, _to talk?_ Two things Raven never does is, let people in her room and have private conversations. I walked in though, not wanting to miss what would happen next. She closed the door behind me. Her lights were on, which made the room look less dark and creepy. Notice I said _less_. The creepy was still there.

"What are you sorry for Rae? I'm the one that should be sorry.. I ditched you in my room."

"Because I pushed too hard. I know what it's like to not want people to know your past." I looked at her, did she really mean that? She was so serious on getting information on me.. Would she really just stop?

"Thank you.."

"But.. There is something I want to talk about," I'm dead, "What were you doing before you left?"

"I don't know.. I'm sorry, I just.. I'm sorry Rae." I was stuttering.. But, it wasn't because of what I was trying to say. It was because all of a sudden Raven was oddly close to me.

"Really? I think you were doing something like this.." She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to bring her face up to mine. I knew what she was doing. I couldn't let her though, she deserved a nice normal guy. Not someone like me, not an ugly monster. Not someone who is haunted by something that happened when he was eight. Not someone with fangs and pointy ears. I turned away.

"Rae.. Rae, stop. You can't kiss me.. I'm just the wierd green guy no one wants to be with.. Please, stop." Then she smacked me, right in the arm. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Don't ever say that!" She had tears in her eyes and her mouth was slightly open.

"Say what?"

"Say you don't deserve love! I'm a half-demon who was supposed to destroy the world.. And you're saying you're too ugly to deserve affection! You are the nicest, most caring guys I know. Who was able to be such with a horrible past!"

"So, you're just getting close to me so you can learn about what happened?" _Smack_.. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Not until you stop being an idiot! Listen to yourself! I like you Beast Boy, a lot. You can't have such low confidence!" I started smirking. Then I remembered how close we were.

"You _like_ me?" Her cheeks went red.

"Well- uh.."

"You dig the ears?"

"Stop putting the subject on me, _Garfield_.. I'm still can't believe what you said!" I leaned in. I was all for changing the sunject. Right before our lips touched I whispered:

"Don't call me Garfield."

* * *

**Oh ya! Back on the 'Good-Chapter' track! So, this is how it's going to work, Raven and BB are together, smoochies. And the other chapters are going to be about Rae trying to fix Beast Boy. While Robin is sniffing everyone's ass.**

** -PaulieOut**


	8. Chapter 8

** I wrote this in advance because I wouldn't have time to do so tomorrow, though it will be updated then. Hopefully by doing so the words flow better than before. I really appriecate the love. I've only gotten 2 (?) not-fun reviews. I return the love. You guys are fucking awesome. :)) Check out my other story _Do Tell_.**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Ocho**

It was easily the best kiss I'd ever had. Not that I was exactly a master at it. I've had girlfriends over the years, fangirls of the Titans. But, nothing was compared to this.

I had my arms were around Raven's waist as her hands went through my greener-than-green hair. Somehow I was able to pull her closer, our bodies pressing together. I growled playfully at her, I felt her smile against my lips. Soon we had to come up for air, I have never hated the need for oxygen more than I did now. Raven untangled her pale fingers from my hair and laid them on my chest. I was beaming, _and I came in here expecting to die_. When I looked down I saw that she was giggling.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"May I ask why?" I squeezed her and wiggled my eybrow, causing her to laugh more.

"You're just so happy. And that makes me happy." Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down and looked up at me.

"So, does this mean you'll come out of your room? Because Robin said that if you don't come down by breakfast he's taking me off missons." I look at her still smiling, I never knew luck worked this way.

"In other words.. We have until morning?" And with that she was kissing me again.

* * *

I left her room at around midnight. It was nine when I went in there and even though we were kissing for hours, it felt like days. Which was even better. We didn't do _that_, we just kissed. Nothing more, and I was perfectly good with that. I didn't even think I'd get that far to begin with!

I sneaked down the hallway, hoping no one would catch me. They already had enough to worry about. They didn't need to think I was an insomniac. The less like Robin the better.

I don't understand that guy! I know he had a rotten past, it came up one day when Star was asking him. It was right after a movie marathon, and everyone was around to hear it. He was oddly calm when he retold his story, but that's because his is a child's book compared to mine. Which is more like Raven's novels. I just don't know why he's so overpowering. Isn't that what he got in fight with Batman about? He said Bruce treated him like a child and never let him do anything out of line. _Now look who the little hypocrite is!_ You'd think he'd cut loose more often. I know he has a 'leader' job to do but, we're in our late teens! He can't be like this! It's so unfair. To him, me, and the team.

I finally got to my room and very carfully closed the door. I went straight to bed, because I had to wake up early in the morning.

* * *

I walked into the common room and saw Raven already on one of the barstools. She was still in her pajamas, navy pants and a black tank top. It wasn't that big of a deal. I was still in my sleep wear too. A white shirt with purple pajama pants. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"Hey." I said into her hair. She spun around to face me.

"Hello," She kissed me lightly, "We need to talk.." I let go of her and walked around th counter to get some breakfast.

"Sure. What about?"

"Why you're acting so differently..." She said it in a small, monotone, voice. I could tell she was nervous.

"I've already explained some of this to Cy.." I was leaning across the counter. Thank God the thing was between us. I would tell this girl anything if she was in my arms. _I hope she didn't know that._

"Can you tell me too?"

"I guess.." I took a couple steps back, not being able to be near her when she knew. Her mug would probably explode, "I'm sick of getting picked on by you guys.." _Crack_.. "That's why I fought Robin, I didn't like losing anymore... I'm also sick of being picked on because of my 'brain'. I finished highschool before I became a titan.." _Boom.. _Tea went flying across the granite. Raven's mouth was slightly open, trying to form words. But nothing seemed to come out.

"I'm sorry I hid that from you, Rae.." I rubbed the back of my neck, not sure what to do.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make fun of you.. I didn't know.. Why did you hide that?"

"For the team."

"That makes no logical sence." She was gripping the handle to her mug, even though the rest of it was splattered everywhere.

"I did it so you guys could laugh. No one seemed to have fun when I met all of you. Cy thought he was a monster, Robin was uptight from Batman, Star was protective when we saved her, and you were... secretive. I did it to help. Imagine if I came to the team in the depression I was really in?" She looked at me in disbelief, she looked at me as if I was eating a puppy.

"_You_ were in a depression?"

"I-I.. Yes." I think I was scraping the green of my neck.

"Why?"

"I left my family, the Doom Patrol. I didn't have anywhere to go... I thought you guys whould hate me." I felt her presence in front of me. _How does she move so fast?_

"I would never hate you." She removed my hand from the back of my neck and hugged me. I was so happy she was there, but i was furious with myself for telling her. But, I couldn't bare to let this hug go unappriciaited. Wrapping my arms around her, she looked up. "_You are amazing.."_ Those words.. I never pictured them coming out of her mouth, especially aimed towards me. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. I put more passion in that kiss then the other ones we shared. She thought I was amazing...

Then I heard a slow clap coming from the doorway.

"Now, I don't think that's what Robin wanted... But it'll pass." I ignored my metal friend, I could care less if he knew about me and Raven.

* * *

After Cyborg yelling at us for not being child appropiate Raven and I went back to what we normally do. Starfire was already in the room making her newest disease when the Boy Blunder entered the room.

"Hello Raven. I'm glad you decided to come out of your room." Rae gave a solid, 'Yep'. Then contiued reading her book, if you would even call it that.

"We have training in thiry minutes. Don't be late." Then he was gone again. Of to do.. Whatever Robins do. I bet that activity involved being a dick. **((PUN INTENDED))**

Those thirty minutes were the fastest thirty minutes I ever experinced. Because it literally felt like seconds before Robin was back in the room ordering us to the gym. Maybe if I combined waiting for training and kissing Raven the world would explode.

* * *

My good mood was instantly gone when we started training. Because I remembered, today was obstacle courses. I felt like I needed to mess with Bird Boy some more. So, even though this is my least favorite thing to do, I was going to make it worth my time. I, of course, was last. I had the joy in watching everyone go first. As they were all going I planned, this was going to be awesome.

"Okay BB, you're up!" I walked up to the starting block, "So, what level do ya want? The one you were on last time, that was six right?"

"Ya that was six. But I want to level thirteen." Robin and Star's face was complete shock, Raven had a slight smile, and Cyborg was nodding his head. He knew what I was doing.

"Okay green bean. Knock yourself out." I grinned up at my friend.

"Start it tin man!" And with that, I was off.

* * *

"Holy.. BB! You beat your old time by eight seconds! And you were seven levels up!"

"Thank you, thank you." I was bowing in front of my team. I'd just finished the course, and I must say, I did a bomb-ass job.

"Nice Beast Boy."

"Thank you Rae.." I did another bow, this _was_ awesome. But, it was about to get better.

"When did you become so good at this?"

"Around the same time I kicked your-" I turned into a donkey.

"Funny. Maybe you can sit the next mission out.." I changed back.

"Aw come on Robbie,"

"_Robin_."

"You can't get mad at me for doing a good job."

"Friend Beast Boy is right." Yes! Starfire was on my side, now I wasn't getting in trouble.

"That's not why I'm angry! He has no manners. Beast Boy can't just go around acting like an ass! He already messed with Raven!" He had his arms crossed. Robin language for, 'I'm right, you're wrong'.

"Beast Boy always messes with me."

"_Ya he does.."_ I glared at Cyborg. Now was not the time to be a thirteen year old boy. Only I could do that.

"Friends Beast Boy and Raven.. What does Friend Cyborg mean?" _Crud.._

_ "Oh_ yes. What does Cyborg mean?" Atleast Robin was distracted... Right?

"Umm. I don't mean anything." Cyborg was rubbing his head.

"If Cyborg shares what he means I will send him into a dimension with only tofu." Ouch. I remember when those were directed at me. With Raven's threat, Cy ran from the training room. Followed by me and Rae. Once we made it to the common room she whirled on me.

"Listen, I know you like messing with Robin but, wheither you like it or not, you need to calm down. The last thing we need is him finding out about us." I nodded she was correct.

"Also Beast Boy, I haven't forgotten what you said earlier today and last night. We need to talk about it." I groaned, "Listen, it's not healthy to keep things bottled up. I won't tell the Boy Blunder, but you need to talk it out."

Then she left me in the large room.

_I guess that was payback._

* * *

** Okie dokie! This chapter is written. I have decided I will post this today. That means NO CHAPTER TOMORROW. I repeat: NO CHAPTER TOMORROW. Two chapters today, NO CHAPTERS TOMORROW.**

**-PaulieOut**


	9. Chapter 9

** I am so sorry for not posting yesterday! Though I think it was a little fun when you people freaked. I am most sorry. I just want to also remind people that this is in 1st person! I don't think that Garfield is the most poetic guy, he's kinda a badass. So, he won't be saying things like, 'beautiful orbs', he's isn't like that. In my stories written in 3rd person there will be more descriptive things. I personally like those better. But, I started this story the way it is.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Nueve**

We had just gotten back from battle. It went better than I ever thought it could. Since I had released my little secret, I was able to take Cinderblock down with my bare hands. Of course, my knuckles were a little bloody, _the guy is made of rocks_. But, besides that, everything went great. It was weird, I used to be so worried about my friends knowing about my fighting skills. I thought they would be scared. But, I was proved wrong.

Or maybe I wasn't. After the fight everyone filed into Cyborg's 'baby'. I was silient, due to how content I was. But, soon I felt it. They were staring at me. Even Cy, who was supposed to be driving, stole glances every few seconds. I could feel their eyes, the only person I was okay with looking was Raven. Her eyes however, did not hold the same quality they normally did when I looked into them. They looked more distant, like when we first met. Not filled with the care and worry she only showed me.

I began to freak. I was wrong, they were freaked out by my new display of talent. They didn't look like they trusted me as much. It looked like I just met them. Even though Robin was wearing a mask, his covered eyes were narrowed. Unlike their usual wide look. Cyborg and Starfire's eyes were hard. Serious and slightly intemedating. I didn't understanf why they looked so angry. Cy pulled into the garage and stopped the car, locking the doors. _Oh, no.._

"Why did you hide this?" Robin's eyes narrowed even more.

"I've already answered this.." He had spun around from his seat in the front. Cyborg did they same, everyone know fighting for eye contact from me. As if the answers showed threw them. I held back a chuckle.. Did they know how much I've hidden in from my eyes? Nothing but joy shown through them, unless I allowed it.

"Not very well. A 'Because I felt like it' doesn't slide with me." Boy Wonder's eyes were now barely there, just a line of black and white.

"Crud.." I hoped going to my old word would bring them to remember 'Beast Boy'.

"'Crud' is right. You need to give us a real question. We care about what happens Beast Boy. If anything is going on, or went on, you don't have to be scared to tell us."

"I don't have to tell you either." I knew I couldn't just be mad at Robin. I knew they had planned this 'intervention'. I can't believe Raven joined on this..

"Beast Boy, please do this for us. I'm asking as a friend, not a leader." Me and Robin never had the best friendship. Over the years we just disagreed more. I didn't idolize him, like I did before. When we first created the Titans. But, I knew we went through a lot together. As a team, but that didn't mean I had to tell him stuff. I barely want, acutally I don't at all, to tell Rae these things. And I really like her.

"Don't make me do this dude. I don't want you to know. I won't tell you guys. Just drop it, did you not see how well we just did? Let's go get a bite." I grinned, begging them mentally to shut the hell up. Hoping that they would just stop.

"BB, don't you get it? If you showed us that stuff earlier.. We would've never had problems with second rate criminals. We would be amazing. _We_ didn't do anything today. That was all you. We could've gotten Slade if you did that!" Cyborg was wrong about Slade. But, I guess it would've been a bit, maybe, easier if I did fight like that before. I was being selfish hiding that from everyone... But, my life and well being have always been tasking. I always had to give things up just to keep people close to me.

"You don't understand!" I said the words in a cold voice. It sounded like Raven's demon voice was a five-year old child. I just couldn't take them anymore! Trying to get in my stuff. I was angry, all my other emotions were down. My eyes weren't changing, but my personality for them moment was. I was myself when I was in my darker times. I tried to shake it off, I didn't need them scared of me again. But, I was too angry. They were only trying to help, but I've said I didn't need it.

I saw _shivers_ pass through my friends' spines.

"No, we don't understand. But, we need you to explain it to us." Robin was persistant, I'll give him that.

"You guys don't need anything! Now unlock the doors!" I said this in the same voice. Everyone now braced themselves, trying to hold back the chill that went down their backs.

"That's not happen green bean."

"Fine." With that I turned into a gnat and flew threw the slightly cracked window. _Nice planning dudes.._ I heard a 'Dammit!' come from Robin as I flew to my room. Now that I knew they were desprite to break me, I hoped Cyborg hadn't told them what I said on my 'rock'. Raven already knew, but still. Three's a crowd.

* * *

I soon heard a small knocking. Knowing fully well who it was I opened my door. It showed a sheepish looking Raven. Well, as sheepish as she can look.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy.." She looked at me with her eyes. Their emotion filled look was back, it made me fell better. Slightly.

"Want to explain why?" I knew why she was sorry, I just wanted to hear her say it.

"You just want to hear me say it," I nodded. I disliked it when she reads my mind, "I'm sorry for everyone ganging up on you like that in the car. I should've done something to stop it. I'm also sorry for reading your mind right now.."

"That's okay Rae.. But, I have a question.." I rubbed the back of my neck. This thought was driving me crazy, I just needed to find out. Before I exploded.

"What?"

"Were you scared of me? When I defeated Cinderblock.. Were you scared?" She looked at me with sad, pitiful eyes. I got slightly annoyed when she showed me pity. But, I decided to ignore it.

"Since we both like each other, it would only be fair to be honest.. I-I, yes. I was a little scared." I felt something rip through me. I felt a pain in my heart. So many thoughts were swirling around my head. But, I was able to sum them up with one word.

"Shit.." I put my hands to my side, clutching my fists. I scared a half-demon superhero.. Who happened to be my partially-secret girlfriend. Maybe, I hadn't asked her that yet. She would probably say no. She probably wanted to end what we have, all because I decided to take down a wall. I was able to scare her by taking down_ one_ of my walls.. Imagine if I completely took off my mask?

"Wait.. Beast Boy.. It wasn't as bad as what you said in the car!"

"_Shit!_" If there was a way to literally beat yourself up mentally, I was doing it.

"Garfield! Please don't get angry with yourself.. I'm not good with comforting people. You know that. You're the one that's always comforting me, I just can't do the same for you. I'm sorry. Please don't get angry with yourself." I looked into her eyes, they were filled with concern, I hardly noticed the color, all i saw was concern. It was even showing on her face, something that never happens.

"Don't call me Garfield.."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong. I'm just a mon-"

"No! Don't say that, you know I don't like it when you say things like that."

"I'm sorry Rae.."

"Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong." I chuckled slightly. She smiled, though the concern never left her eyes.

"Wh-Why were you.. Scared of me?" Her smile instantly disapeared, replaced with a small frown.

"When you were fighting, I wasn't scared of _you. _I was scared of what you were hiding along with that. I was scared of something worse. Not that your fighting is a bad thing.. It's just.."

"Scary?"

"No, it's new. It's so new. Like a new side of you completely. I always adored your jokes. Though you were quite annoying... Then, that morning.. There was something different, it made me feel something _new_. What happened was new, and I am frightened for you, Beast Boy."

I nodded slowly. The words filling my head. I knew what she was saying, my mask had been slipping around her lately. That's the 'new' thing she was talking about. That 'new' thing was me, Garfield Mark Logan.

"So.. Are we good now Rae?"

"We were never bad."

Then we were kissing again.

* * *

**This was a slightly long chapter.. To me anyways. But, I felt like I owed something to you guys. I just want to say that Gar's angry side is not the 'Beast' or another mask of sorts. It's just a side of Garfield, 'Beast Boy' is used as a mask to cover ALL of him.**

** -PaulieOut**


	10. Chapter 10

** Ugh.. I just noticed that I haven't been doing a disclaimer.. But, do I really have to? I mean, I'm not even old enough to have a job, I'm on the internet 24/7, and I'm on . It's obvious that I don't own Teen Titans, I wouldn't be on here if I did. Plus, how can one person own a television show that is also part of DC Comics. TT is such a big organization, I couldn't own it all. It's impossible!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Diez**

I was sitting on the couch, watching the morning cartoons. The shows these days were nothing compared to what they used to be, even though they're in better quality. Shows now don't even have real story lines, it's just the same things over and over again. Then they try and make people happy by 'bringing back the classics' and completely disgrace the orginal.

"Beast Boy!" Robin's stern leader voice interrupted my inner rant. Figuring this was inportant, I jumped over the back of the couch. Seeing that everyone else was there too, standing with Robin. All except Raven who was in a booth sipping tea. The others didn't seem to know what was happening, they were all staring at Boy Wonder. As if asking, '_What happend now?'_

"What's up?" I spoke with genuine curiosity. Bringing my eyebrow up extra high, and cocking my head to the side. This only seemed to make Robin angrier, and for once I had no idea why.

"Why is there nothing in your private files?" _Oh.._

"Why were you looking through my private files?"

"I wasn't. There was nothing there to look at." Now the surrounding titans looked confused, Raven had a bit of 'pissed' in there too.

"Why were you _looking for_ my private files?" I kept the same look on my face, though curiosity had passed.

"Because I wanted to see what was happening to you! We all care Beast Boy. Why didn't you fill one out, like everyone else?"

"It's too mainstream.." I waved my hand around, acting like it was nothing. Though I knew that he was going to win, or atleast a little. I knew he was going to get some information out of me today, I could see it in his face. I would say eyes, but you know... He wears a mask.

"Right, that's a great answer." His voice was dripping with saracasm, but I decided to mess with him some more. He was going to lose something, if he wanted anything from me.

"Thanks, I'm glad I have your approval. I'll just be leaving now." I started walking, but a small orange hand grabbed my chest.

"Boyfriend Robin was just 'joking'. He still wishes to talk." Her eyes flashed green light, then calmed down. It was a warning, and I was going to take it.

"Well, Robbie.. Please continue." He glared at my 'nickname' for him, but decided it wasn't worth a correction. Though my voice was playful, I did not smile. I kept my face solid and showed no emotion, because I could hear the animals begin to roar.

"_Why didn't you fill out those papers?"_

"Because, I knew they weren't really 'private'. I was able to easily get info on Rae, remember her birthday? I don't want to risk _my_ information out there." That was the real answer. I decided it wasn't a bad one, and the only answer that would make sense. The truth worked out for once. Well, sort of. Apparently, my statement wasn't enough. Everyone seemed confused by my answer, it was as if a question mark was above their heads. I didn't really understand why that was so unbelievable.

"And what is so bad? What could you need to hide from us? There wasn't even an _age_ on her sheet. All it said was 'Beast Boy'." _That's because 'Beast Boy' isn't real..._ I bit my tongue, trying to keep those words from coming out of my mouth. I was slightly aggitated by all these questions. I didn't see anything wrong with myself, I didn't see the need for all this concern. Or in some cases, just wanting to know answers.

"I'm seventeen, and my name is Garfield Mark Logan. If you call me that I'll snap your arm in half. _There is something to put in my file._" I said the last part in a hard voice, hoping they'd get my drift. I said it in hopes of them being to scared to push on, into the forest that is my mind. I just wanted to get away from that room. My brain yelled the words, '_Shut up!'_. I hoped they'd get my message. Then my calls were answered.

Raven got up and grabbed my arm, she dragged my from the common room. I didn't even pay attention to the other's reactions to Raven pullin my to the hallway. All I knew at that moment was that Rae was helping me. All I felt was the joy that she was doing so. All I thought was, _'Fuck Yes!'_

As we got to the corridor I was begining to wonder when Raven was going to release my arm. She kept dragging me, even though we were far away from the others. Then we reached her room. She turned around and slid her hand into mine.

"We are having that talk now. If you are the only one keeping your secrets things will get dirty."

"Can we get dirty?" She smacked me in the arm, but I could see her blush slightly. I grinned at her, "Why is me keeping my secrets to myself a bad thing?" I decided it was better to be serious at the moment, she wanted to talk about _me_. I thought it would be better for me not to joke about it. Though I would joke later..

"Because," She visibly shook off my comment, "With Robin and the others digging you're going to be thinking about what happened more. Causing the feelings to return. Now if I am correct, those feelings weren't fun. That's why you have to talk to me about them, you can't experiance all those things again."

I looked at her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"My past was not pretty. It rivals yours in 'Most Shittest Life'. Do really want to know what happened to me? Because I'll tell you right now, the funny, happy-go-lucky 'Beast Boy' isn't me." I looked at her some more. I knew she thought she wanted to know, but once she did... She'd wish I never told her anything.

"I've made up my mind! Now come on, were talking in my room." With our hands still together she opened her door and led me through. Her creepy and a little less dark room entered my room. Raven walked to her bed and sat down, then motioned me to do the same.

"Wow, by me dinner first Rae.."

"You're unbelivable." She rolled her eyes and I smiled. As much as I wanted to be serious, I couldn't help but joke in front of her. It was there, when I saw her sitting on her bed, I felt something stronger than before. I knew then I could trust her, that I could talk to her. _Some_. With her looking so pretty, I realized she was beautiful. When she looked at me with questioning eyes, because I was staring at her, I saw that she cared for me. Her eyes filled with emotion that I'd never seen before, that I only see when we're alone. I saw there that my feelings were more than a crush.

I walked over and sat next to her. Before she could even start, I brought her into a hug. I grabbed her waist and pulled her near me. Smelling her lavender smell, putting my head onto her shoulder.

Then as quickly as I had done it, I pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"You being you, Rae."

She gave me a wide smile that made me explode inside. I loved these feelings, I always like Raven. But, these were bigger, these feelings were the same, but mulitplied by a billion. There was something new about her. Something that made all the things I liked about her be unvailed. Not covered by the grey sheet she wears to tune out the world. All I saw was Raven.

And I loved it.

* * *

** Gar is feeling the same thing Raven talked about in the last chapter! **_**New**_** feelings. Just incase you didn't get that.**

** -PaulieOut**


	11. Chapter 11

** Two things to announce! I am sorry that the last chapter was short, I'll try to make this on longer. I also really love you guys supporting me! It makes me feel nice and cuddly inside. Stay hot sizzle buckets, stay hot :)**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Once**

"What do you want to know?" I started at Raven, she was having a battle in her head. I could see it happening behind her eyes. I wouldn't be suprised if each of her emotions each wanted something different.

"What can you tell me?" Raven stared into my eyes, desprite for a sign. I was confused on what she was looking for. I could only imagine answers, but answers to what?

"I don't think I'll be able to pick a starting place."

"Okay.. Why did you get kicked off the Doom Patrol?" I started to cough, this wasn't a good start. But, then again, nothing she could ask me would give me relief. Any question would bring pain. Bring back memories.

"I-mmph-I didn't follow orders." I began to rub my neck. I could _smell_ Raven's concern.

"That's not how this is going to work Beast Boy. You have to be honest, or there is no point in talking." She put her grey hand on my gloved one. I dropped my arm from my neck and looked at her. There was actual emotion on her face, in her voice. It was barely there, but beggers can't be choosers.

"There was this mission... We were following a lead on the Brotherhood. It was a trap, we were attacked by these robots. They managed to knock Mento and Negativman out. Me, Elasta-girl and Robotman were fighting... Then this guy came out, he wore a lot of black." I stopped, this really wasn't fun.

"I-I didn't know his name... He ripped out Robotman's powercore and knocked Elasta-girl unconcious... I got really angry and-and I.. _attacked_ him. Mento had come to, he was yelling at me to stop. But, I didn't... The villian... He didn't survive." My right hand was digging into Raven's bed, while I rubbed my neck with the other.. I remembered it so clearly, I was young when it happened.

"How old were you?"

"Tweleve.."

"You-you killed him?" I nodded my head 'yes'.. I couldn't look her in the face. I was too much of a coward to see her reaction. "Was that the only time you killed someone?"

"..No.." A candle exploded wax behind me. It was a lavender candle..

"You're a _murderer?_"

"Does killing people make you that?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes, I am a murderer." There was a pause.

"Why are you taking the fact that you murdered people so calmly?" She wasn't yelling, she was genuinly concerned for my well being.

"It happened a long time ago Rae.. I can't worry about what I did. Even though I killed that guy with almost no reason, he was a villian. He would've killed me too."

"Would the other person you murdered kill you too?"

"Absolutly." I held back a chuckle, seeing as the other person I killed _did _try to kill me. I finally looked a Raven. She had wide eyes, mouth slightly open, and she had a slightly new smell. That smell was fear.

"Rae, are you scared of me?" I didn't break eye contact, I couldn't do it. I had to see her face, I had to see if I was right.

"Yes.."

"Why am I so scary to you!" The person I _loved _was freaked out. I.. just couldn't... understand why! She was supposed to see through that... I thought she would except it. That's what she was telling me in the hallway!

"I'm scared because even though I'm a half-demon, I've been able to control the urges to kill. And you-" I cut her off. What she was saying was _stupid_.

"You had training! I was depressed and alone until the Doom Patrol! I only had a few years to train with them, and after everything that happened to me.. I thought, at that moment I saw my _mom_ go down.. I thought I was losing my family again! And that time I wasn't going to do nothing!" I felt my eyes change. The howls in my head were unbearable, but not as bad as what happened in front of me. Raven flinched and drew her hand away from mine. She backed up a few feet and looked at me in fear.

This only made me angrier.

"The other person had it coming! He actually tried to kill me! He sent an assassin and everything! I wasn't going to let that _bastard_ get away with it. I was eight! And he tried to kill me for money! Of all things to kill someone over.. That was the dumbest. _Power?_ Okay. _Love__? _Go for it. _Revenge?_ Most defiantly!" I was seething, I was exploding anger. I was angry over what happened, over Raven being scared, and over me frightning her.

"Garfield, I need you to calm down." Raven was inching closer to me, scared I might attack her. I was breathing hard, trying to rid myself of these emotions. Trying to be happy, trying not to scare my 'girlfriend'.

She was infront of me. Raven wrapped her arms around my neck. I wasn't really paying attention, I was still trying to calm down. She pulled my head down and rested my forehead on hers. My eyes were back to normal and I could feel the animals in my head acting somewhat normal.

"Don't... mmph.. Don't call me Gar- Garfield."

"Okay." She nodded he head against mine. I looked at her, trying to read her emotions. But, her eyes were swirling. I wasn't able to see what hid in her head.

"I'm sorry I scared you.. I just... Why? Why do I?" She took a deep breath before answering.

"It's so different.. I'm just not used to you having so much anger. I'm scared of what you past hides. I'm scared of what happened to you, what made you into a killer.."

"Sorry.. I knew telling you was a bad idea.."

"No! It.. I just need to be better at taking information. I need to make sure my feelings for you don't make me scared."

"Feelings?" She smiled.

"If I didn't have feelings for you I wouldn't let you kiss me." I grinned, my canine poking out of my mouth. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine.

"I must be the luckiest green guy ever." I brought her lips to mine, and we kissed. I loved kissing Rae. The contact made my head spin, stomach flop, and heart sing. All my senses were on Raven, all my thoughts. When I kissed her I felt my passion build up. I felt my inner animal howl in lust and love.

This kiss was different though. After what just happened.. I felt this even stronger, I felt these feelings explode. I knew I loved this girl, I knew she was mine. I pushed my lips into hers harder, and I pulled her closer. She moaned against my lips, causing me to shove my tongue in her mouth.

Then the alarm rang. Raven pulled back and said the one thing I was thinking at that moment.

"Shit."

* * *

** I personally really liked this chapter. See that happens to me. One chapter I like, the next I don't...**

** -PaulieOut**


	12. Chapter 12

** Did you guys hear about the guy in Africa who was attacked by monkeys? He's in his twenties, from USA, and a scientist... The next Beast Boy! I have never hoped that someone would get a deadly disease... Until now!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Doce  
**

We were all in the common room. Waiting for Robin to tell us where we were going. Even though Bird Boy can be extremely annoying, I see why he is our leader. I see ther leader-ness that he has. None of us would be good enough for that. My past and 'instincts' would make me... unable to calm down. Besides, they all know me as 'Beast Boy'. Cyborg's not that good at decision making, being the common ground between people. He wouldn't have the heart to tell people they were wrong, or dig into people's private life. Starfire doesn't know enough about Earthly things to be able to lead any superheros here. Of course she could lead her planet. And Raven is.. Raven. She wouldn't even talk to her team for the first week.

"Overload is causing destruction downtown."

"Why is it always downtown?" I thought to myself, I soon realized I said it outloud. Giving a sheepish smile, I gesture Robin to continue.

"If he gets to the power company, who knows how strong he will get. We all remember that we have to take out his chip, right?" Everyone nodded, "Okay, Titans. Go!"

* * *

I think we reached the site in record time. The whole team had piled into Cy's 'baby'. The sky wasn't very clear, which made flying a little more difficult. For me, I don't know how the girl's powers work. They could be able to fly just fine.

Overload was punching into buildings, then sucking the energy from the rooms. He was a bit bigger than last time. But, that wasn't a problem. I could fight as _all Garfield_. We hopped out of the T-car and walked towards the massive, eletrical blob. He noticed us almost immedantly. He shot his large arms at us. Everyone dodged, and once we were on our feet, we heard our 'Go'.

"Titans. Go!" I ran infront of everyone in my cheetah form. Dodging Overload's arms and the random blasts from my team. When I was a few feet away I turned into a humming bird. Barely dodging a bird-a-rang, I made it right in front of Overload. Hovering near his chip, I morphed into a gorilla and grabbed his powersource. When I hit the ground the villian had disappeared, the only thing left was in my hand. A black and red square. I changed back to my human form.

"That was easy." I walked back over to Cyborg and my leader, then placed the chip in Robin's outstretched hand.

"You could've done that, _all the other times we faced him!_"

"Well, I wouldn't do that exact thing. I like to keep things fresh." I shrugged my shoulders. Raven and Starfire landed near us. Having a shocked look on their faces. Cyborg had the same look, but his mouth was wide open.

"I don't understand! Why didn't you do this before? Why couldn't you fight like this on all the other missions?"

"I didn't want to." I shuffled my feet in the gravel. That was really my only answer, it said all it needed to. I hope..

"Explain!" Then I re-thought, I was going to share why. The feeling just struck me, I wanted Robin to stop bringing it up.

"I didn't want to be the big fighter on campus. I didn't want to be the best, I just wanted to be good. I thought, when I first joined, it would be easier to fly under the radiar. I didn't want to be forced to be better. So, I acted bad. I didn't want extra training. I wanted things to go smoothly. I didn't want all the stress that came with the Doom Patrol. I wanted to be a teen, I wanted it to be fun. Not hard, I'm not like you! And, most of all, I didn't want to be asked were I learned it. _Learned all of it_."

Then I changed into a wolf, and ran like hell back to the tower.

* * *

I didn't even bother going to my room. I just sat on the couch and waited for them to return. It only took five minutes, I chucled to myself. It took eight minutes to get to Overload in the first place. They rushed home just for me, I felt so special. I thought that when they got home Robin would start yelling at me. But, that's not what happened. Raven walked over, flicked me in the head, and began talking.

"You, me, now." Great, more talking. I guess now was a good time, but I wasn't in the mood to do this.

"Really? We just got back.. Can't I rest?" She shook her head.

"No."

"Fine.. Where?"

"My room." I got up and jumped over the couch. Raven grabbed my arm and dragged me off. I could smell the confusion and shock coming from my friends. So, I stopped.

"What? Since when do I let you control my actions?" I smirked and held in a laugh when I saw there reactions. Cyborg was grinning like a fool, flashing me two thumbs-up behind Robin. Starfire's face just held more confusion, probably unaware of how my words could be taken. Then Robin, his mask was wide and his hands crossed. He took deep breathes, trying to calm whatever he was feeling. Raven dragged me off.

When we reached the hallway she continued to walk, but started talking.

"That was pretty funny.." I started laughing. It was the laugh I was holding back before.

"I'm glad it didn't make you angry."

"I was.. Until I saw Robin's face." I laughed more.

"God.." I said, shaking my head.

"Though, I was suprised by Cyborg's reaction.." She pulled me into her room, and turned on the lights.

"Well, ah.. He kinda knew I liked you.." She flicked her head around and released my arm.

"Liked? As in past tense; not anymore?"

"That is correct," She started shaking, "That's because now, I _love_ you." Raven froze, the items that were floating around the room dropped.

"You bastard! Don't scare me like that!" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I have a problem doing that, don't I?"

"Yes.. You do.. But, it's okay." She was in front of me, "Because I love you too." I lowered my face towards hers. But, right before I could kiss her, she pulled away.

"Time to talk, _Garfield_." I growled as she backed away and sat on her bed.

"How many times do we have to go through this? Don't call me that!" I followed her and sat to her left. Raven turned her body to face me.

"My question today is, what happened after your parents died?" I looked down, that was the worst thing she could ask me. That was what made me who I was. What made me an animal, a monster. My godfather feed it, the Doom Patrol_ tried_ to tame it, and the Titans put it away. But, the damned thing was coming out. The more people asked me questions, the more I felt myself break out. It was not a good thing. But, I wanted to be out, and now there was no stopping me. Once you get a taste of freedom, you don't want to go back under the mask.

"Beast Boy?" I looked up to see Raven's hand waving in my face.

"Sorry.." I tried to laugh, but it got caught in my throat. I coughed.

"That's when it happened?" Her hand stopped waving and dropped onto my shoulder.

"Yes.."

"That's what made you kill?" I wobbled my head around. That's not how I'd put it.

"More like.. Made me a monster."

"You're not a monster Beast Boy."

"You're right," She smiled lightly, "Beast Boy isn't a monster. _I am_..." Her smile dropped, and her hand fell into her lap. I got up and started pacing, rubbing my neck. Why did I just do that? Of course I was thinking that.. But, why did I say it outloud?

"Wha-What is that supposed to mean?" I looked at her, then turned away. I couldn't see her like that.. Too many bad emotions.

"You know how you keep your emotions from the real world by being boring and monotone? And how you don't interact with too many people, to keep yourself in-check?" I could tell she didn't like being called boring, but I didn't care at the moment. "Well.. I kinda did the samething... With laughing too loud, being stupid and making jokes.." I growled at myself.

"You had up walls?" I nodded, "And that's why I've been feeling.. different around you.. Because I'm acutally seeing some of you, instead of your mask."

"I guess. That happened with me too. You've showed so much emotion near me."

"You said you liked me before we started talking like this." I nodded and stopped my pacing.

"You've let your walls come down a couple of times, Rae. Plus, I'm a guy.. And you're really pretty." She blushed at my complement, and I sat back down next to her. A little farther away from before.

"See? You're not a monster. A monster wouldn't say 'pretty'."

"You're a special exception." Her face got more red. But, then she sighed and grabbed my hand.

"_Garfield,_ you will never be a monster to me." I decided not to correct her, she used my name in the right context.

"You are afraid of me, Rae..." I pulled my hand away from hers. But, she grabbed it and held on for dear life. I still kept my eyes away from hers, unable to face what was going through her head.

"I'm afriad of a lot of things." I shook my head.

"I would be able to sense it," I smelt a new wave of confusion, "I can smell strong emotions. Like shock, confusion and fear. I'm not that good at sensing happy things though.."

"You said I was showing more emotion. Maybe I was hiding it before? I scare easily.. Remember that movie you made us watch?"

"Ya.. Wicked Scary was funny.."

"It was a horror film."

"Right.. That's what I ment.." She moved closer to me, and nodded. I don't really think she was paying attention, she was still confused on what I said before. I'm not sure what part though.

"I love _you_. I love _Garfield_. Not Beast Boy, Garfield. I will never think you are a monster. Even though you killed, even though something bad happened after your parents, I will never think that. Even though I'm scared of this new.. you. I love it anyway."

"You're addicted to an abusive relationship." I got up and tried to walk away, but she still held my hand. Raven stayed on the bed and tried tugging me back. But, I stayed standing, facing her. Not making eye contact.

"I'm not addicted to an abusive relationship, I'm addicted to you. I love the way your eyes glow. I love how you smell like a jungle. I love the way your hair is perfectly messed up. I love the way you're filled with passion and emotion. Even if you're trying to hide them. I love how you'll protect your family at all costs. I love how you're not afriad to stick it to Robin, even though he might kick you off the team. I love your green skin, fangs and, of course, your ears. I love how you're letting me call you Garfield. And most of all, I love it how me and you relate so much. We both think we're monsters, we never had a real family. We never let people close to us... _Except for each other_." There was a new smell in the air I never smelt before. A new look in Raven's eyes. A new feeling in my stomach. I realized that new thing was love. And let me tell you, I loved love.

I was opening and closing my hands. The one that Raven held tightened around her hand. The air was stuck in my throat, and my heart was racing. No one had every really loved me before. Not like this.. This beautiful, powerful girl had just said all of this. I was controling the urge to-

"Are you okay?" She asked nervously. Her eyes were filled with emotion, emotion for _me_.

I forgot all about control. In seconds I was on her, pushing her back on to the bed. My body layed on top of hers. I kissed her hard, my fang poking her lip gently. She gasped slightly before kissing me back. I grabbed her waist and her hands went through my hair, getting caught in the tangles. Raven put her tongue in my mouth and we deepened the kiss. I was squeezing and pushing her farther into the bed.

I pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. Leaving a trail up and down. She moaned softly and pulled at my hair. I growled against her skin, causing her to moan again. The growl was different, it wasn't my usual playful one. It was filled with the passion I was feeling then. It vibrated through my body.

"Take off your gloves.."

"Exsqueeze me?" I said it in a voice I barely reconized. It was way deepier than mine had ever been.

"Just... Do it." I smiled and kissed her neck again. I took off my thick grey gloves, to find out exactly why she wanted me to.

I ran my hands up and down her legs. The contact new, the only time my skin touched Raven was when we were kissing. She gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her skin was so soft and smooth..

But, then I remembered why I wore gloves in the first place. I removed my hands from her legs and put them aganist the bed. Pushing myself up, Raven's legs dropped. She pulled her hands out of my hair and awkwardly put them to her sides. I saw the pain and hurt in her face.

"I-mmph.. I.. umm.. I need my gloves."

"I _love_ how we jump over one hurdle, only to get tripped up by a different one." Saracasm covered her statement, I hadn't heard that voice directed at me in a while. I rolled off of her and grabbed my grey gloves, slipping them on and trying to think of a way to explain this.

"I'm really sorry.."

"Who knew you gloves would be the thing we had trouble taking off." I was rubbing my neck, and sat up. Raven still laying on her bed, she was facing me now. Her head resting on her hand.

"I was really thinking I would have this problem to begin with."

"Problem?"

"The animals in me.. They're disgusting."

"Sex?"

"Exactly.." She nodded her head. I felt terrible. I pounced on her, then hopped off because of my _gloves._ At least I came to my senses before she reached my shirt.

"So, what's on your hands?"

"Bad things." Raven grabbed the hand I was rubbing my neck with. She looked at it, trying to see through the material that covered the 'bad things'.

"Show me."

"I don't think-"

"Now."

"Okay, _Robin._" I took my hand back from her and began to unstrap my glove.

"I hope you don't make out with Robin."

"Same goes for you, Rae." I showed her my newly naked green hand. She gasped and recoiled from it.

"What.. What happened to it?"

"The samething that made me.. Me." It had light and dark green scars everywhere. With burn marks and melted skin. There was a scar that went from one side of my hand to the other.. I hated thinking of that one.. The large claws didn't make their appearnce any prettier. The nails were razor sharp.

"You are telling me what happened! And this time don't distract me with your..."

"Sexiness?"

* * *

** This was a pretty long chapter.. For me... I kinda like some parts of this. IDK I'm conflicted.**

** -PaulieOut**


	13. Chapter 13

** I love the love guys! Thank you to the people who follow me and this story. Even though I'm completely winging each chapter. You guys are awesome, and almost as sexy as Beast Boy.**

** That's an 'almost'.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Trece**

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"But, you know what it did to me. Why would you want to know?"

"That's exactly it. I can't sit here knowing something terrible happened to you." I sighed, there was no stopping Raven. She was going to find out what happened. Either I was going to tell her, or she was going to go into my brain. I'd rather just tell her. The less details the better.

"Fine.." I scooted away from her so my back was resting on her headboard. She sat at my feet, playing with my non-gloved hand. I couldn't believe she was acutally touching it, I could barely do that. And it's my own hand! I cleared my throat, and wiggled a bit. Trying to find comfort, but failing miserably. With the combination of past memories and Raven touching my hand, I was unable to really start my story.

"What's wrong?" She looked up from my hand, trying to read my face.

"It's.. It's just that no one has touched my hand... In a very long time." I shifted again.

"Sorry.." Raven gently put my hand in my lap. I clinched it into a fist, I couldn't look at it.

"Do.. You want me to start now?" She nodded, "I used to live in Africa. After my parents died I was alone in the jungle for... a week or so? I practiced my shape-shifting and survived on insticint. I was five... Apparently, these two guys saw me changing. They thought I would be a good addition to their 'team'. So, they kidnapped me and kept my in this cage, in a really big room. They tortured me.. That's how I got.. um.." I gestured to my fist, "They started making me steal stuff... I was a pet, an abused pet. A monster that was forced to do things because he was too scared to stand up for himself..."

"You were five! How on Earth could you stand up to those.. those.. _Bastards!_" Random things began to float around the creepy room. Crashing into each other, and the wall.

"I had superpowers, they didn't. They were just a couple of asses. Even when I was five, I still could've ecsaped.. But, I didn't because I was afraid." Candles exploded, causing wax to fly through the air and land on the floor. Making a weird '_splat'._

"How did you get away?" Raven was going insane. She kept running her hands through her hair. Opening and closing her mouth. While, her knick-knacks and books were covered in a black mist. I decided I wasn't going to stop telling her, so she wouldn't have to clean her room up twice.

"I pulled an alarm on purpose when I was being forced to rob a research center. The police got there and took me in. I wasn't convicted for anything, they let me go off with my only family." She took a couple of deep breathes, the objects dropped from the air.

"How old were you then?"

"Six.."

"You spent a year with those men?" She clenched her fists, but the books stayed grounded. I hoped that was a good sign.

"Yes, I think we should save the rest for another day."

"Wait! Who was your legal guardian?" She calmed down once more. I looked away, I didn't want to talk anymore. I just told her a part of my life.. That is extremely private... Can't she wait a little longer? Can't she hold in anymore questions for another time?

"I don't want to talk anymore, Rae." Raven looked sad.. I probably just hurt her feelings, but I think her room couldn't take anymore. Niether could I.

"I'm sorry.. Garfield.." I nodded, and reached out to her with my gloved hand. I didn't want her to touch the one uncovered. Even though they were both like that, I didn't her to have direct contact with something so.. _ugly_.

But, she grabbed my other hand and held it with both of hers. I plopped my other hand down on near my side. How could she..

"How can you do that?" I looked at her, but her head stayed down and followed the lines on my hand.

"Do what?"

"Touch it.." Raven looked up at me with even sadder eyes.

"The other one is like this.. Right?" I nodded, "So, what difference does it make?"

"But, you _prefer_ this one?" I opened and closed the hand she held, Raven just got closer to me.

"Yes." I looked at her like she suggested we panty raid Robin.

"How?"

"I get to see under your glove." My eyes widened. Then I smirked.

"You should see my chest.." She laughed, but stopped. Her head flicked up and her eyebrows raised high. Very high.

"You're chest is like this too?"

"Well," I shrugged, "It's not as bad.. Why do you think I'm always in animal form when we go to the beach?" She looked down and squeezed my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Garfield.." Inside I was very conflicted. I wanted to be mad for me telling her about my other scars. I wanted to be happy because she worried for me. And I wanted to jump up and down because she didn't smack me when I suggested her taking my shirt off. But, most of all I wanted to be sad because I caused her to feel badly.

"What are you apologizing for?" Her head stayed down, and her shoulders shrugged.

"That you had to carry this with you.." I felt like breaking down. I don't know why, but seeing her like this.. Because I told her part of my story.. I took my hand away from her's. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, but smiled when she saw what I was doing.

I took off my other glove.

Let's just say we spent the rest of the evening doing exactly what Cyborg thought we were.

* * *

I woke up in the morning feeling very.. warm. I opened my eyes slowly, to find a dark blue ceiling infront of my view. I smelt.. lavender.. I tried to sit up, but there was a strange wieght on my chest. I looked down to see _Raven_ on top of me, she was asleep and covered to her shoulders in a dark blanket. I saw that there was no straps, or black fabric, on those shoulders.. While making this realization, I soon saw that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

My chest had criss-cross patterns and large blobs, all in different shades of green. There was a large scar in the middle of my stomach.

I would've been scaried that Raven saw me like this, but then I remembered the events that lead to such. I wrapped my arms around Rae, she moved a bit. But, settled back into my chest. I thought she was asleep, until I heard her say something.

"I love how our talks always end in us making out."

"Well, this was a little different.." She giggled and pulled tighter on my waist. I hadn't even known her arms were there until now. Raven lifted her head and layed it inbetween my neck and shoulder.

"I've always liked things different." I chuckled. Even though her voice didn't have much humor, she sure was funny. But, then I remembered something else..

"Isn't today Thursday?" She nodded against me. "We have training at nine."

"What time is it?" Her voice betrayed her, showing a slight amount of worry. I looked over at her alarm clock.

"It's a little after eight." She sighed.

"We have to get up.." I nodded, not that she saw it. Raven pulled the blanket off of herself and rolled of the bed. She was _very_ naked. But, that's not why I was speechless.

"_Holy shit.._" She turned around looking very flustered.

"What? You didn't have a problem with me before." I shook my head..

"It's not your _body_ I'm having the problem with! It's what I did to it!" I sat up and put my head in my hands. It looked like she was attacked by a wolves. She had scratches and bite marks _everywhere_. Some of the cuts were deep, very deep.

"It's okay, Garfield.."

"No it's not!" I sat there for a while. She was putting on her undergarments. Having nothing on but bra and panties, she sat next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I have healing powers.. They'll be gone in mere seconds." I growled.

"I know! But, the fact that I hurt you to began with! This _is_ an abusive relationship!" She smacked me.

"You know damned well I would kick your ass if this was an abusive relationship. You know how I feel about that." I nodded within my hands. Her mom was abused by her dad.. I knew exactly how she felt about it. "And, I wasn't the only one who was hurt in this process. Look at you back." I could only guess she gave me a few scratches

"I can't really do that Rae." She put her hand on the middle of my back, and pushed. "Ahh!" I yelped like a puppy. Not the most manly thing ever. More than a few scratches.. Way more.

"See, I hurt you too. We're even." I sighed. Raven got up and walked towards her dresser. Grabbing a new leotard, since her other one was shredded. "Come on Garfield. Morph into some animal, go to your room, and get ready. Robin will have a shit-fit if he goes in there and doesn't find you." I sighed again. But, I got up and walked to the door. But, stopped.

"Rae, can you not call my Garfield infront of the team?"

"Wouldn't have it anyother way." She looked at me and blushed, "I love you."

"I love you too." I turned into a cockroach, slipped under the door and ran the rest of the way to my room. Slipped under my door, and changed back.

I got ready for training. Robin was probably going to put me in a new schedule.. Not that I really cared. The only thing I had to worry about was getting the 'I Just Had Sex' face hidden.

* * *

** Just so you guys know.. I don't write lemons. That's a no-no, I'll imply. But, I shan't write it. Imagine your own sex scene.**

** -PaulieOut**


	14. Chapter 14

** You guys are truly crazy.. In the only good way, of course. I have been thinking about how to make this chapter, but an exact plot has not crossed my mind.**

** So, I'm going to wing it. Like I do with all my school essays. And, I shall do this while sitting in a bungee chair, and listening to Green Day. Hopefully, this extreme amount of comfort will make my brain work.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Catorce**

I was able to finish breakfast right before Robin came in. Raven was on the couch reading, Cyborg was tinkering with the television's sound system, while Starfire was feeding Silkie. I had just ate the last of my toast when Robin came through the doors. He told us to go to the gym for training.

We all followed him through the hallway, I exchanged a few awkward words with Cyborg. Awkward because no one else was talking, just walking in silence until we reached the gym doors. Robin was the first to walk in, going straight to the middle of the room.

"We will do self and team training today. First hour we will all go to our own machines, then we will go to outside to train the rest of practice." My team all nodded, remaining deathly silient. I had no idea why eveyone was like this. Starfire usually gave us a bubbly battle cry, or Cy would yell out something only he could say. But, right now, no one was talking. I know I got to the common room late today, but don't I always? Maybe, Robin said something to the team before I got in there. But, what could he say?

I went over to my treadmill, but there was something different with it. Levels 1-10 were all gone. The buttons were just _gone_. Leaving 11-50 left on the screen. I stared at it for a second, before hitting level 17. I usually only do 8, due to the fact that's what Robin had recommended. But, he obviously didn't want me doing that anymore.

I ran for a while, changing pace and animals. Still confused on why the Boy Wonder wouldn't just tell me to switch levels. He didn't have to mess with my machine. It could've been a simple, '_Go to level thirteen, Beast Boy.' _He didn't have to go through the secrecy. It acutally made me feel bad, just because I kept a secret doesn't mean no one can talk. I just didn't understand anything that was going on anymore. I didn't know why everday seemed to be cut in half. One half being me and Rae talking and making out. The other half being fighting and arguing with Robin. I just really needed to chill with Cyborg, play some video games. I needed some bro time. Me and my best buddy.

As the hour passed we all went to the outside training.. rock field. Cy had done tons of upgrades to the area, we know had a simulation track. Able to bring up any villian for us to fight. Along with a matching area, so we could practice avoiding citizens. Our leader jumped down from the main contol panel and began to explain who our enemy was today.

"We will fight Adonis on level ten. We will work on our attack patterns and taking the enemy down as fast as possible." _Adonis?_ We never used him in these simulations. Never. No one wanted to be reminded of what happened the last time we fought him. Whenever the team and I re-fight him my inner animal goes nuts. It's all in the revenge, after what happened I can't help but be angry.

As Robin went back to the panel he synced up the system. I almost attacked him when I saw the 'place' we were training in.

_ It was that animal testing room._

The robot that had the same body as Adonis's suit came from the ground. After the hologram stopped fuzzing, a Adonis look-a-like apeared in front of me. The figure shook and a robotic laugh sounded. It sounded just like his. I looked around at everyone, Cyborg wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Robin, trying to send a message with only a look. Starfire looked like she was going to scream in fear, clutching her hands to her chest and floating in the air. Raven looked at me from under her cloak and mouthed the words, '_I'm sorry..'_ Robin just stood there, arms crossed, looking at me.

"What are you dudes waiting for? Aren't we gonna start practice?" I flashed them a toothy grin, moving my arms in large motions. Showing that I was perfectly fine, and that this little 'experiment' was pointless. That is until the fake Adonis opened his mouth. Now, Cy also programmed this things with the personality of the villian's. It can also respond to almost anything, including words and punches thrown. So, the fake would act almost exactly like the orginial.

"Hey hot stuff. I remember you, you're _fiesty_. Wanna get with Adonis?" He was talking to Raven, she flinched back at the words. I thought I was going to explode, I knew that it was only a robot. But, my inner animal didn't. I clenched my fists and furrowed my eyebrows. Trying to calm myself down. But, before I could make any progress the idoit spoke again. This time to me.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of my awesome muscles? I'm all man, you're just some loser. And I think the grey chick is diggin' Adonis." Then he purred. The creep purred. I didn't even care if that thing was fake, I was going to kill it.

"I'm not a loser, I'm a _beast_." Then I changed into my physical primal state. I charged at the 'Adonis' and before it could react, I ripped its head off. The hologram shut off, leaving the metal form. But, I didn't stop until all the limbs were gone.

With eletricity coming from the severed pieces, I morphed back. Shaking my head, and rubbing my neck.

"Are you happy? 'Cause really dudes, I wanna know if all this was worth it." I looked around, Star, Raven and Cy all had looks of shock. But, Robin just frowned. I'm really starting to not like him. At first, it was just us fighting, but this has gone to far. He messed with my primal side.

"After that I think it is safe to assume you are having problems with the 'Beast'." He looked at me with half of his mask up. Robin was probably raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't until two minutes ago!" My face was contorted with anger, and I was thrashing my arms around with every word I said. How dare he do this?

"It was just a robot Beast Boy, you should've been able to control yourself."

"My inner animal doesn't know about robots! And the fact that the thing was talking to me like that made it even worse!"

"He wasn't even talking to you when you started getting angry. He was talking to Raven." Robin was truly an idiot.

"Your the great detective 'Boy Wonder'," I said this with as much saracasm I could, "You really haven't put two and two together yet? What Adonis did would be like Slade walking up to Starfire!" Robin's arms dropped to his side, he shut down the computer and walked to the rest of the team. He stood next to Cyborg and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy."

"Hell ya, you are!" Robin nodded. I felt bad for the guy, he was only trying to do what was best. In his own messed up way, "But.. I'm sorry too. I know I've been acting like a jerk." I started to rub my neck and shuffle my feet.

"Wonderfull! Everything is now together once more!" Starfire floated a little higher and clapped her hands. But, stopped when she saw Cyborg shaking his head.

"I think grass stain has to tell you and Robin something." Star landed on her feet, and Bird Boy looked up in confusion.

"He-he.. I guess I do. I was acting differently because I was being myself."

"What do you mean Beast Boy?" I looked at Robin, he seemed taken back by my words. I wasn't really suprised, I was talking like I was reciting a riddle.

"What I mean is, call me Gar." I left the room, leaving the team in the training... area. They all had very thoughtfull faces on. But, Raven's was different

She was also smiling.

* * *

** Oui.. This is weird, I didn't think anything like this would happen. If you're confused then I'm confused, because I hardly know what I just wrote. I usually have to re-read my chapters before I write the next one..**

** Oh! And people who are looking for the sequal to _Do Tell_: I apologize, the story isn't coming to me. I have all these other ideas, and my brain won't focus! I want to start the next one.. But, the other ideas won't let me. I'm thinking about starting a different fanfic so I can clear my noggin out.**

** -PaulieOut**


	15. Chapter 15

** Hmm.. I think I will start _Keep Talking_ today. Yes, this will happen. And for once I will know how I'm ending a damn story. Unlike now, I have no idea what I'm going to do with this one. I think I'll hit twenty chapters, but not more than that. But, then again, I have no idea what I'm doing. There could be more chapters, I don't know.**

** How many chapters does it take to get to the center of a PaulieJuice story? The world may never know.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Quince**

I didn't come out of my room till lunch. It's not that I was scared of my friends, like I usually am after I tell them something. I just wanted to give them some time to think. To think about what I told them. They also gave me some time, too. No one came to knock on my door, which I liked. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I just wanted to lay on my bunkbed, and think. We were all thinking.

As I walked into the common room to get some food, I smelt the confusion. But, it wasn't the same confusion as before. The other times I'd smelt it, for the past week, it had been mixed with fear and shock. This was just confusion, lots of mixed thoughts, but one smell.

Starfire was in the kitchen, making her own lunch. Raven was sitting at the table sipping tea. Cyborg was playing a new game I didn't know he purchased. With a large emty plate infront of him. And even Robin was in the room, talking with Star over the countertop. Everyone looked more at ease, but not completely. They still looked a little.. disconnected.

"Hey Cy! Can I join?" I was sticking to my word from before. I was going to hang with my buddy again. He paused the game and turned around. Smiling, he nodded and gave a solid, 'Bring it!'.

Laughing and completely forgetting my hunger, we played the playstation for a while. (We had upgraded since the 'Gamestation Days') I was able to do this with ease, forgetting the confusion I was smelling. Being able to throw more intellegent words at Cyborg as we yelled. I was playing as myself, as Garfield. A happy Garfield, which had never really happens often. Unless I was with Raven, but now part of my secret was out. And no one was asking questions. For the moment of course, nothing really agrees with me for long.

Soon, my stomach reminded me I needed some food. After leaving Cyborg to play by himself for a while, I walked into the kitchen. Robin and Starfire were talking on the barstools. Boy Wonder was eating a ham sandwich and Star had already finished her 'food'. I went to the fridge to grab a pre-made salad. Got a bottle of juice and was about to sit with Raven when Starfire stopped me.

"Friend Bea- Gar, do you have 'the feelings' for Raven?" I looked at her, Robin seemed interested in my answer, too. Apparently, the current 'Titans Couple' wanted to check on the new one. I still hadn't talked to Rae about sharing this information with the team. But, I think I blew it turning training.

"Yes." Starfire began to clap and giggle, Robin grinned.

"And Friend Raven feels the same?" I nodded, smiling shyly. I really hoped Raven was okay with this. I didn't want her to get mad, it's not like I was telling them details.

"Glorious! We shall start the 'dates of double'!" I rubbed my neck, now I know Raven wouldn't want that.

"Well, I don't know Star.. Me and Rae hadn't even been on a date yet.. I don't think we can double date right now. Sorry.." I saw Robin grin grow slightly, he didn't want to double date either. It's funny how Robin and Starfire are so different, yet they get along so well. Star was disappointed thought, she let out a 'hmmp'.

"In the future we shall do such! It will be so much fun!" I smiled, she was so happy about the smallest things.

"Of course Star." She smiled one of the biggest smiles ever, and hugged Robin. I chuckled, it was funny to see them interacting. It was like a child's show. But, every once in a while, I could hear noises coming from Star's room. In there, it was diffently not for children.

I walked over to Raven, who was still in the booth. Reading an industral-sized novel. I slipped into the seat infront of her, and tapped the top of her book. She slowly lowered it, and smiled slightly.

"You had an interesting conversation with Starfire.." I began to pick at my salad, taking out the olives. Those were nasty..

"Ya, you aren't mad are you?" I looked up and she shook her head, 'no'.

"It's fine. Thanks for not agreeing to the double dates." I chuckled, I thankful she wasn't mad at me for saying we liked each other.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." Raven's smile grew; then I remembered something, "Hey, do you wanna go out some time? You know, make this whole.. 'feelings' thing offical?" I took a sip of my juice, and looked back up at her. She was raising an eyebrow.

"Offical?"

"Like.. you'll be my girlfriend, and I'll be your boyfriend." She raised her book back up to her face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Now, even though the biggest book known to man was covering her face; I could tell Rae was blushing.

* * *

** Short chapter, I know. I know.. I just wanted to set something up. Okay? Setting stuff up. Dating fluffness. Plus, one more 'talk' and maybe some drama. Again, I am just doing what I feel is right. One chapter at a time.**

** -PaulieOut**


	16. Chapter 16

** The sequal to _Do Tell _is up! It is called _Keep Talking_ and two chapters are on it now. I know most of my fans read both of my stories. So, I thought you would like to know. I am at 100 reviews on this bad boy!**

** Yes, that was me in your attic last night.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Dieciseis**

"So, where are you and Raven going?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Come on green bean, you're better than that!"

I was back with Cyborg on the couch, watching some random show on the television. He had apparently heard my conversation with my _girlfriend_. God, I will never get sick of saying that. Anyway, the metal teen decided he was the master of love. As the long speech continues on how Raven is different from other girls. And how I need to be normal and not make her angry.

"Cy, I think I know how Rae works. We've lived together for years." He sighed.

"Fine, but I don't want ya'll comin' home yelling at each other."

"That won't happen."

"Do you have any idea on where you're going?"

"No."

"She's going to kill you. You only have like thirty minutes till you're date!" I laughed, it's funny how even though Cyborg had caught me and my _girlfriend_ kissing many times, he refuses to except the fact that I can handle her.

"Why do you think she's going to get angry?" My metal buddy sighed and rubbed his head.

"Because you might mess this up. Just don't take her to the arcade or anything stupid."

"Arcade? Listen to yourself. Rae's not going on a date with Beast Boy! She's going out with me!" He laughed,

"I have to get used to the new you, Gar. You won't _change_ will you? You'll still be my best friend? A tofu-lovin', goofy and green best friend?" I looked at him. Was he really worried about me leaving him? I know he's now the fifth wheel in Titan's Tower. But, there is no reason for him to feel left out. Or feel like just because I'm taking a few walls down I'm going to turn into an ass.

"Goofy? Maybe not as much.. But, I'm still your best friend, tin can. You don't have to worry about me okay? I'll be all good. I'll be able to help you on your car, or with the Tower's system.. All's good." I gave him a wide smile, flashing my white teeth. He smiled back and chuckled.

"I never thought those words would come out of your mouth, B- Gar." I lightly hit him in the arm and got up.

"I'll see you later Cy."

"Don't make Raven angry."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I left the common room and walked down the hallway. Kind of shuffling my feet as I go. I couldn't believe Cyborg was so worried about me. I could handle myself. I didn't see why he had such a problem with me 'coming out of my shell'.

But, I knew that wasn't the real problem. I knew he was scared of what I was. He didn't want me to be like Robin. He thinks Beast Boy is completely gone. My metal friend thinks he'll never see 'BB' again. And I felt bad, really bad. I didn't want him to think that. Beast Boy wasn't funny on his own. I like to think that, when I'm in a good mood, that I'm hysterical. Not that I've been able to test my theory often. But, still. Beast Boy is still a part of me. I'll still play video games and have fun.

But, as myself. Not a kid.

* * *

It took exactly 28 minutes for me to get ready. I showered, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth. Well, I didn't really brush my hair.. I kinda just ran my fingers threw it. I didn't have to worry though, Rae said she liked my hair like this. As for clothes, I was out of uniform. We had agreed to were casual clothing on our date. I had an idea on where we were going, and it wasn't fancy. Raven and I didn't need to go out on a big first date. Unlike Robin and Star, we weren't going to the fanciest place in town.

Not that my girlfriend knew where I was taking her, it was a suprise.

It was going to be simple, and nice. Nothing big, nothing flashy. Nothing that would draw attention to ourselves. Which is something both of us wanted, being in the spotlight as a couple wouldn't be fun. Fans already went crazy over the first Titans Couple, and we all saw that coming. No one would be able to believe me and Rae are a 'thing'. As far as the 'Teen Titans Fandom' knew, me and Raven hated each other.

I started walking over to Raven's room, in my purple V-neck, ripped jeans and multi-colored Nikes. Plus, my grey gloves. Let's not forget those.. I couldn't contain my happiness, which was a rare thing for me to have an overload of. But, I couldn't believe it, I was dating Raven. A girl that would hardly talk to me in the begining. Then would constantly assult me, either using her powers or words. But, now? We were a couple, we were kissing hugging and doing all the things I never thought I'd do with her.

And I think this goes both ways.

I have no idea what has been going threw her head during this experiance. What made her kiss me after what happened in my room. What made her want to find out more about me in a non-brutal way. And most of all, what made her love me.

* * *

I knocked, to the same tune I always do, on the large silver door. Within moments it opened and showed my new girlfriend. She looked amazing, as always. It was one of the first times I'd seen her in civies. She was in a black tank top, with black skinny jeans, a large red leather belt, and high black boots. It was very Rae.

"Hey hot stuff." I wiggled my eyebrow, and twitched my ears. Raven lightly punched me in the shoulder with an enormous blush on her face.

"You look good too, Garfield." I chuckled.

"Come on, let's get going." She nodded and grabbed my hand. As we walked down the hallway we were silent. It was a nice silence, we were enjoying each others company. I swung our arms back and forth, which caused Raven to smile. We reached the common room and I was glad no one was there. The last thing we need is teasing, I already harrassed Star and Robin when they went on their dates. I could tell I was in for revenge. We made it outside when I stopped.

"Follow me, Rae." I smiled then turned into a raven. I usually don't use the bird, but I thought I would for the occasion.

"Interesting choice.." She said with a small grin, I couldn't really reply.. So, I just jumped up and down. Then took off, waiting a few moments for Raven to follow. We flew in the air, circling each other in a double-helix. It was so nice out, the sun was almost done setting. The oranges and pinks reflected off the water. It was amazing and beautiful. I wished I could talk in animal form..

"Hey Rae.." Wow! I did it, "Isn't the sunset awesome?" She looked at me in disbelief, then slowly nodded.

"Since when could you talk when you morph?"

"I don't know.. I guess I didn't really try hard enough till now."

"Why now?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you." She blushed, the color matching a few of the colors in the sky. "Oh! Land here!" And with that I soared down towards the park, with a Raven right behind me. When I landed I changed back into myself, and wrapped my arm around Rae's shoulder.

"So.. Where are we going King of the Animals?" I laughed

"I have _never_ been called that." She giggle,

"Why not? It's very fitting." I squeezed her and she blushed,

"I don't know Rae.. I'm suprised fans haven't thrown that at me before.. And to answer your question; it's a suprise."

"I hate suprises.."

"Well, you'll love this one!" Then we started walking to a little place I knew she was going to like.

This was going to be the best date ever.

* * *

** Mwahahaha! Next chapter will be the date, but till then.. You shall know nothing!**

** -PaulieOut**


	17. Chapter 17

** Gosh, I can sense the amount of fangirling I'm going to unleash with this chapter.. That is if I understand how the fan base for this story works..**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Chapter Dieciseite**

It was now dark as me and Raven walked through the park. My arm drapped over her shoulder, and her head leaning on mine. I pulled her in the right direction every once in a while, leading her to our date-spot.

"We haven't even really started the date, but I'm already having fun.." I grinned,

"I have impressed the mighty Raven!" She hit my stomach, "Be carefull Rae.. Don't want to break your hand on my abs of steel!" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You are an idiot."

"I'm _your_ idiot." We laughed together, well I did most of the laughing. And walked on the sidewalk to a small building. The joint was far off, but you could see a few details as we got closer. It was much shorter than the other places around it. It had large windows that glowed orange, making it hard to see what was inside. The large sign said the building's name; _Ocha__. _The building was made of red bricks, with a large green door.

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"It's a vegetarian grill, it also has tea.. It's not crowded and it's really nice." She nodded, a small smile gracing her face. I was happy my pick passed her test. But, there was a weird look to her face. Like she was trying to remember something.

"The name is 'tea' in Japanese." Her smile grew. I nodded, though I hadn't reconized that..

"You speak Japanese?" She shrugged,

"Not really, I speak parts of a lot of different languages."

"How about Swahili?" I asked with a hopeful smile. She looked up at me strangly. After a moment Raven shook her head, 'no'.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I do.. Well, kind of... I'm a little rusty." Raven stared at me like I suggested we go to a steak joint instead. I didn't understand her confusion, "What? I said I lived in Africa." As she continued to look at me, we reached the door. I turned the knob and walked in with Raven in my arms.

"Table for two?" A bleach blonde, very skinny, waitress asked us. She had green eyes and was holding a few menus. Since this place wasn't really normal, she was not wearing a uniform. She wore light blue bell bottoms, cream blouse and many braclets. She pulled it off with a super hipster flare.

Classic vegan.

"Yes please." I said with a large smile. The waitress gestured us to follow, and lead us to a booth in the back of the restaurant. The place had off-white tiles on the floor, with dark green walls. There were black leather booths lining the walls, with a mixture of different chairs and tables in the middle. None of the sets matched the next, and each set having no more than four chairs. Which was one of the reasons I never brought the team here. Bamboo and orchards were in pots around the room, a large aquarium on the left wall. In the tank there was a colorful asortment of fish. A big paper lamp hung from the ceiling. Giving the room an orange glow.

"This is really nice, Garfield." I smiled an grabbed her hand from across the booth.

Dinner went by smoothly, we made small talk. (Avoiding anything about our pasts.) I convinced Raven to try some veggie meal, she made me get _insanly_ strong herbal tea. It went on without a hitch. We laughed, and ate. There was people coming in and out, there was about 3 other couples in there at the same time.

We finally left and started walking through the park again. Holding hands as I made the casual joke. Followed by me getting a dig in the arm. It was perfect, better than any date I had been on in the past. Rae was very happy, and continued to laugh and do things I had never seen her do. She talked with emotion, and blushed frequently. I was suprised no lamp posts or trees exploded as we walked threw the park.

I led my girlfriend over to one of the park benches and we sat down. Her head leaned on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her waist. We sat there, looking at the cresent moon through the trees.

"I love you, Rae."

"I love you too, Garfield." I chuckled.

"I think you have an unhealthy attachment to my name." She put her hand on my neck and looked me in the eyes. Raven's swirling in the emotion she now always showed.

"I just love how I'm seeing you. I'm seeing under the mask, and I'm seeing you. Though, you haven't told me everything that happened in your past. I can still see you, I see Garfield. And I am going to remind you everyday that I do." I pulled her closer,

"Rae.." I leaned down and our foreheads touched. I was enchanted by her words, the meaning behind them. I couldn't believe she was saying the words I have wanted someone to say all my life. Something I thought no one would say, "You can call me 'Garfield' as much as you want."

Our lips connected and I kissed with as much passion I could muster. Pulling Raven as close as I could.. It seems that every time I kiss her, it gets better. Somehow, each time I love her more. It makes me want to bring her closer, kiss her harder, and make it last longer than before. Each time makes me feel more in control of myself. Everything agrees at that moment, or moments, I'm kissing my girlfriend. Each time I had never been more happy.

I'm glad I finally let someone under. There was not a better person for the job. Raven was my savor, I don't know what she saved me from exactly.. But, she made me feel better. About myself and the life I've been living. And maybe I'm saying all this things because of my 'Kissing High'.. But, I doubt it. Because, I know all of it's true. She saved me from being stuck as Beast Boy. She allowed me to be myself in front of my friends without them asking extra questions.

I'm happy Raven knows about me, about Garfield.

**Fin**

* * *

** Oh my gosh. I have finished my first fanfiction. I am so happy I did so. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading the reviews. Thank you to the people who read from the begining. And to those special people who commented on every chapter. I love you guys. I love Beast Boy, I love being done with this.**

** For the last time on here:**

** -PaulieOut**


End file.
